


Физика, лирика и чуточку волшебства

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Quantum Leap
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: Учёный физик Сэм Беккет попадает в тело Гарри Поттера. Его наблюдатель Альберт Калавиччи оказывается в Хогвартсе. Встретиться им - вопрос нескольких недель. Как физику справиться с проявлениями магии, и причём здесь путешествие во времени? И самое главное - что Сэм должен исправить?





	1. Глава 1, в которой Сэм ничего не помнит и не понимает, а Гарри учится доверять

Первое ощущение Сэма было, что он лежал на газонной траве, затем услышал бормотание телевизора, и, наконец, появилось желание выпить прохладной воды. Сэм открыл глаза и мгновенно зажмурился. Весь мир расплывался. Похоже, что у него было плохое зрение, и он стал искать рядом с собой очки. Нашёл их на груди и нацепил себе на нос.   
Сэм огляделся. Вокруг него обильно росли цветы и текла вода из шланга. Сэм напился воды и прислушался к бормотанию телевизора. Новости — это всегда интересно. Во-первых, неплохо сразу узнать, какое сегодня число. Во-вторых, никогда не помешает быть в курсе происходящих событий. И в-третьих, нужно правильно распорядиться этой информацией.  
Новости передавали скучные. Рекордное количество туристов застряло в испанских аэропортах, где уже вторую неделю продолжалась забастовка грузчиков, а попугай Бинго этим летом придумал новый способ освежиться в жару. Он научился ездить на водных лыжах.  
Вдруг прямо над ухом Сэма раздался резкий хлопок. Сэм перевернулся на живот, поднялся и ударился лбом об оконную раму. Он зашипел от боли. В это же время из окна высунулись две волосатые руки и крепко ухватили Сэма за горло.  
— Подслушиваешь? — свирепо гаркнул толстяк с моржовыми усами. — Что тебе нужно?  
Толстяк сразу не понравился, и Сэм подумал, что он не может быть родственником. Когда же выглянула женщина, блондинка, чрезвычайно рассерженная, Сэм сразу успокоился. Он мгновенно проникся к ней необъяснимой симпатией. Сэм не был уверен, что это его мать, ведь для начала надо было бы взглянуть в зеркало, чтобы определить сходство.  
Женщина хмуро уставилась на Сэма.  
— Что ты делаешь под окном?  
— Слушал новости, — вежливо ответил тот.  
— Ты все врешь! Ты хорошо знаешь, что про вашу шайку не говорят в наших новостях.  
— Это вы так думаете, — возразил Сэм.  
Он оставил заметку в уме, что, оказывается, он, Сэм, состоит в какой-то таинственной шайке.  
— Ты гадкий лжец! Что же делают все эти совы, как не приносят тебе новости?  
— Совы? — удивился Сэм.  
Незаметно он стал раздражаться.  
— Ма, па, я пошёл гулять. Развеюсь. И куплю газеты!  
Толстяк и его жена обалдело уставились друг на друга, затем на него, но сказать ничего не успели. Сэм развернулся и поспешил выйти на дорогу. В доме он нормальных новостей не услышит, это ясно, как божий день.  
Сэм шёл по улице и подмечал ориентиры, по которым следует вернуться домой. Его охватывало тягостное предчувствие, что здесь он задержится дольше обычного. Сэм признался сам себе, что он ничего не помнит, кроме своего имени, и не понимает, что он здесь делает.   
Темнело, и спереди послышались юношеские голоса.  
— Завтра в то же время? — спросил один голос.  
— Да, до встречи! — ответил второй.  
— Пока!  
Спустя пару минут показался высокий и грузный парень, насвистывая незамысловатый мотивчик какой-то песенки. Судя по внешнему виду, он был родственником толстяка с моржовыми усами. И похоже, родственником ему самому.  
— Это ты! — застыл парень.  
— Привет! — осторожно поздоровался Сэм.  
Не сговариваясь, ребята медленно побрели по улице. Молчание было некомфортным, потому что этот парень кривлялся и корчил рожи, когда Сэм бросал на него любопытные взгляды. Сэм не выдержал и показал язык. Парень сразу же усмехнулся, будто победил в поединке.   
Наконец они достигли квартала, где было совсем недалеко до своего дома.  
Парень остановился, вглядываясь в тёмное небо. Сэм против воли поежился. Стало очень холодно и тоскливо, будто выкачали всю радость, и он никогда не смог быть счастливым. Как молнией его поразило воспоминание. Образ человека, которого он не имел право забыть. Память Сэма была похожа на швейцарский сыр, и он осознал, как много он потерял, оказавшись в этом городке.  
— Эл, где ты? Эл! — вспомнил он имя своего наблюдателя и крикнул, лишь бы развеять морок.  
Тишина была ему ответом. Стало жутко. Впереди будто что-то тяжело дышало и не давало что-либо рассмотреть. У Сэма зашевелились волосы и вспотели руки, несмотря на холод.  
Сэм и парень какое-то время молчали и переглядывались. Сэм незаметно кивнул, и они вдвоем рванули вперёд, преодолевая препятствие напролом. Сэм ощущал жуткий иррациональный страх, который гнал его подальше от этого места. Это мерзко, нелогично и неправильно. Спутник Сэма тоже перепугался, и они вдвоем мчались, как зайцы.  
Наконец, показался знакомый дом, и они заколотили со всей дури в дверь. Та распахнулась, и они вдвоём ввалились в коридор. В этот же момент за их спинами хлынул дождь. Сразу стало приятно находиться в этом доме.  
— Дадли, сынок, что с тобой случилось? — заворковала женщина.  
— Ничего, — отмахнулся парень с чудаковатым именем Дадли.  
Сэм скривился. Как хоть его самого здесь зовут?  
— Ма, можно чаю попить? — спросил он. — Я голоден, и не отказался бы что-нибудь перекусить. Я помогу тебе с готовкой.  
Женщина онемела от изумления.  
— Петунья, что там? Дадли голодный? — послышался мужской голос. — Поставь чайник!  
— Я накормлю тебя, Дадличек, — сказала Петунья, — а ты марш в чулан! Сегодня никакой еды!  
Сэм украдкой глянул на Дадли. Тот был ошеломлён не меньше.  
— Мама? — вскипел он. — Это моя мама! И ничья больше!  
Он двинул Сэму под рёбра, и тот согнулся от внезапной боли. Сэму оставалось только вытирать выступившие слёзы.  
Внезапно Петунья вмешалась.  
— Дадли, не трогай его. Пусть идёт в свою комнату.  
— А чулан? — с надеждой спросил Дадли.  
— Чулан успеется. Пусть Гарри примет душ и…  
— Использует самое маленькое полотенце, — закончил Дадли.  
— И сидит в своей комнате!  
Сэм уловил в тоне Петуньи неуверенные нотки. Кажется, она его боялась и немного тревожилась о чём-то ещё. Постоянные путешествия во времени научили его быстро разбираться в людях. Стоп, путешествия во времени?  
Сэм поднялся в «свою» комнату. Та поражала своей убогостью и неряшливостью по сравнению с обстановкой в доме. Здесь его не жалуют? Или он неисправимый неряха?  
Решив, что принять душ нужно как можно скорее, иначе лишится возможности поесть и посидеть перед телевизором, Сэм подошёл к шкафу с вещами. Эге! Да здесь обноски! Ещё и большие какие-то. Сэм взял полотенце, которое оказалось единственным в шкафу, и чистое, но старенькое белье и отправился в ванную.  
В зеркале отражался очень худой и бледный подросток. Он казался ощипанным и нескладным птенцом, который не знает, куда деть слишком длинные руки и ноги. Очки оказались необходимым злом, потому что зрение оказалось основательно испорченным. Над губой темнел пушок, на лбу красовался шрам. Глаза оказались родного, темно-зеленого цвета.  
— Да ты красавчик, Сэм, — пробормотал он и принялся снимать шмотки.  
Душ оказался благом, смывая пот, грязь и липкий страх. Горячая вода проникала сквозь поры кожи, расслабляла мышцы и дарила воодушевление.  
Спустя полчаса Сэм был доволен жизнью на сто процентов. Задумавшись о причинах своего появления здесь, он не сразу услышал, что в дверь стучат. Когда он расчесал волосы, в ванную ворвался хозяин семейства и заорал:  
— Эй ты, щенок, долго будешь мыться? Я тебе намылю шею, когда получу платёж за воду!  
— Да, папа, прости, что долго мылся, слишком замёрз, — спокойно ответил Сэм.  
Лицо толстяка побагровело. Сэм испугался, что его сейчас хватит удар, и схватил его за руки.  
— Дыши, папа, дыши, — проникновенно глядя в глаза и успокаивающе поглаживая руку, произнёс Сэм. — У тебя слишком высокое давление. Нужно беречь себя. Ты какие пьёшь таблетки? Я принесу! Где аптечка?  
Толстяк вообще перестал соображать. Он выпучил глаза и захрипел. Сэм выскочил из ванной и закричал:  
— Мам, папе плохо! Где его таблетки?  
— Какие таблетки? — спросила Петунья. — Вернон здоров, как бык. Никаких лекарств, кроме пива, он не принимает. Подожди! Гарри…  
Женщина растерялась. Никогда Гарри не говорил таким тоном дома. Он постоянно огрызался и грубил, исподлобья поглядывая из-под челки. Когда же Петунья услышала заботу в его голосе, она подумала, что Вернон умирает, а Гарри сошёл с ума.  
Ситуация и вправду грозилась выйти из-под контроля. Вернон лежал в обмороке, а Гарри, то есть Сэм, делал непрямой массаж сердца.  
— Я вызываю неотложку, — решила Петунья и подошла к телефону.  
Спустя час Вернона госпитализировали, Петунья вместе с Дадли отправились за ним в больницу, а Сэм остался один дома. Он весьма обрадовался внезапному уединению. Сэм заглянул в холодильник, сообразил приготовить бутерброды и чай. Жизнь определённо налаживалась.  
Внезапно Сэм услышал стук в окно. Никто в такую погоду на улицу не выйдет, и, тем более, придет в гости через окно. Сэм подошёл и открыл раму. В дом ворвалась сова, громко ухнула и отряхнулась от брызг. Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга.  
— И что ты хочешь? — полюбопытствовал Сэм.  
Сова приподняла лапу с привязанным конвертом.  
— Ты хочешь, чтоб я отвязал письмо? — удивился Сэм и добавил: — Какая ты умная сова!  
Сова раздражённо захлопала крыльями, мол, не стоит задерживать её. Сэм побаивался ее когтей, и ему потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы снять злополучное письмо. Оно гласило:  
«Уважаемый мистер Поттер!  
Мы узнали, что вы использовали заклинание Патронуса сегодня в 21:30 в населенном магглами районе и в присутствии маггла.  
За столь серьёзное нарушение вы отчислены из Хогвартса, школы чародейства и волшебства. Вы должны присутствовать на дисциплинарном слушанье в Министерстве магии в 9:00 двенадцатого августа.  
Искренне ваша  
Мофальда Хольпкирк,  
Отдел борьбы с несанкционированным волшебством,  
Министерство магии»  
Это шутка? Розыгрыш? Сэм посмеялся и отогнал сову в окно. Рассмотрел конверт более тщательно. Письмо было на имя Гарри Поттера. Отлично. Теперь он знал, кто он такой. Теперь следовало ожидать инструкций от Эла.  
— Эл! Эл, где ты?  
Но наблюдатель отсутствовал. Без его инструкций Сэм чувствовал тревогу и неопределенность. Куда он запропастился?  
Снова раздался стук в окно. Влетевшая сова была маленькой и юркой. Она поспешно протянула лапку с письмом, завёрнутый на манер свитка:  
«Гарри!  
Дамблдор уже в министерстве, чтобы всё уладить. Не покидай дом тети и дяди. Не колдуй! Не отдавай волшебной палочки!  
Артур Уизли»  
Шутка, рассказанная дважды, уже шуткой не была. Сэм покрутил конверт и выбросил.  
Он отправился уже спать, чтобы забыть прошедший день. Эл не отзывался.  
Бум! Трах!  
Сэм спохватился из постели, надел очки и выскочил из комнаты.  
«Грабители!» — подумал он.  
Грабители стояли в прихожей и с ошеломлёнными лицами разглядывали обстановку. Складывалось впечатление, что они никогда не видели микроволновку и холодильник.  
— Привет, Гарри! — воскликнула девушка. — Как я рада тебя видеть!  
Сэм сразу вспомнил слова Вернона, что он входит в шайку преступников. Придётся соответствовать.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся он. — Вы пришли меня забрать из этого дома?  
Сэм уставился на одноногого и одноглазого калеку. Вертящийся глаз завораживал, и его немедленно захотелось изучить. Какими нейронными связями он был подключён к мозгу? Сколько диоптрий охватывает? Достаточен ли диапазон, и какое количество разнообразных оттенков спектра он способен различить?  
Девушка была ещё примечательней. У нее волосы постоянно меняли цвет, и Сэму немедленно захотелось найти общий алгоритм изменения оттенков. Замечательный парик.  
— Да, Гарри, — охотно ответил калека. — Мы полетим на метлах в одно секретное место.  
— Хогвартс? — вспомнил название Сэм. Какое счастье, что у него фотографическая память!  
— Нет, узнаешь по дороге. Идём?  
— Сначала заберём вещи. Гарри, я тебе помогу.  
— Конечно! — ответил Сэм и повёл девушку наверх. Она достала тонкую палочку и с ее помощью уложила все вещи Гарри Поттера в сундук. Она также безо всяких усилий приподняла сундук, и он поплыл по воздуху.  
— Это невозможно! — прошептал Сэм. — Законы гравитации невозможно изменить! Боже, куда я попал?  
— В кошмар, — улыбнулась девушка, — а вернёшься в наш удивительный и волшебный мир. Клетку не забудь!  
Птичья клетка загромождала стол, и Сэм понял, что у него тоже есть сова. Настоящая. И где она? Летает? Она сможет вернуться? Совы показались ему вроде телеграфа, распространенного в семидесятые и восьмидесятые, потому что нереально пролететь с Министерства магии в этот дом, в Литл Уингинге, в Великобритании. Прекрасно. Чтобы попасть домой, ему нужно переплыть Атлантику. И что за Министерство магии? Такого в принципе существовать не может.  
— Где твоя волшебная палочка? — спросила Тонкс. — А! Вот она! Не забывай её и не потеряй. Волшебник без палочки — обычный человек.  
«Значит, я обычный человек, если не использую волшебную палочку?» — подумал Сэм.  
Тонкс бросила выразительный взгляд на странный предмет обстановки — метлу, и Сэм принял правила игры. Странное и непонятное — значит, волшебное. Он схватил метлу и последовал за ней.  
Вся шайка преступников вышла из дома.  
— Есть сигнал, — тихо произнес чернокожий волшебник.  
Высоко над ними взорвался целый фейерверк. Члены шайки устроились на метлы, которые, вопреки законам гравитации, висели в воздухе. Сэм закинул правую ногу на метлу, крепко схватился за древко и почувствовал, как она вибрирует. Неужели он сможет лететь на метле?  
И тут Сэм вспомнил, что боится высоты. Даже три метра верхом на дереве он с трудом переносил. Так как же он полетит? О боже.  
* * *  
Гарри очнулся в кромешной темноте. Он ничего не помнил. Ни своего полного имени, ни откуда он. Он помнил только, что он волшебник, и эта новость его чрезвычайно радовала.   
Что-то лязгнуло, щелкнуло, и открылся люк капсулы, в которой он находился. Яркий свет ослепил глаза. Как ни странно, очков на нем не было. Протерев глаза, он различил световые пятна и человеческие силуэты.  
— Мерлин! Я вижу хуже, чем раньше! — воскликнул он.  
— Сейчас... Подожди, — услышал Гарри и через минуту почувствовал, как ему закапывают капли в глаза.  
Гарри проморгался и различил красивую чернокожую женщину в странном одежде, смахивающей на костюм какого-нибудь инопланетянина.  
— Здравствуйте! — улыбнулась женщина. — Меня зовут Вербена Бикс. Ты помнишь, кто ты?  
— Я помню, — задумался мальчик. — Я — Гарри. Просто Гарри. И я — волшебник. Куда я попал?  
Внезапно капсула задребезжала, и закрывающийся люк чуть не прижал Гарри пальцы.   
— Ой! — воскликнул он от неожиданности.  
— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулась Вербена. — Я смажу пальцы мазью.  
— Зелья. Я изучал Зельеварение, — вдруг сказал Гарри. — Можно смазать пальцы зельем от ушибов.  
Вербена Бикс едва удержалась от комментариев. Откуда Умник выловил этого чудо-мальчика? Из альтернативной вселенной? Или же Гарри всё выдумал? Это и следует разгадать Умнику, компьютеру с вредным характером. И самое главное — как учёный физик Сэм Беккет справится с волшебством? Если оно, конечно, существует. И что Сэму нужно исправить в жизни этого мальчишки?  
Вербена тяжело вздохнула. Затравленный взгляд говорил о неблагоприятных обстоятельствах в жизни Гарри. Ох, несладко придется Сэму.  
— Хочешь перекусить? — спросила она у Гарри. — Тина готовит прекрасный кофе. Тебе понравится. А Умник может сыграть твою любимую музыку. Ты не представляешь, какой у него вредный характер, но с ним можно договориться.  
— Кто такие Тина и Умник? — улыбнулся Гарри. Искреннее участие и улыбка Вербены обезоружили мальчика.  
— Тебя ждёт необычайно подробный и правдивый ответ. Взамен ты мне расскажешь о себе всё, что вспомнишь.  
— А я вспомню? — наморщил лоб Гарри.  
— Обязательно. Идём.  
И Гарри ничего не оставалось делать, как последовать за Вербеной Бикс.


	2. Глава 2, в которой Сэм собирает информацию, а Гарри приобретает новых друзей

Сэм вместе со своей "шайкой" рванул вверх. Его глаза мгновенно заслезились от ветра, внизу были видны только пятна света, а глубоко в груди рождался обжигающий холод. Сэм захлебнулся воздухом, холод распространился изнутри до кончиков пальцев на руках и ногах, а сердце заколотилось как бешеное. Он летит! Немыслимо, невероятно и вопреки всем законам и правилам.   
Сэм, как утопающий в море, держался за древко метлы и не решался смотреть вниз. Казалось, одно неверное движение — и он полетит вниз, разрывая тучи собственным падающим телом. Но нет. Метла была послушна его воле, и он всего лишь плавным движением развернулся направо вслед за своими спутниками.   
Спустя вечность показался Лондон. Безликий днём, сейчас он казался рождественским чудом. От обилия света рождалось сильное щемящее чувство, и Сэм не сразу понял, что кричит от избытка чувств. Ужас перемежался восторгом, и, казалось, полету не будет конца и края. Теперь хоть немного Сэм понимал своего наблюдателя Альберта Калавичи, бывшего астронавта, что Земля — это самое прекрасное место во Вселенной.  
Наконец, земля приблизилась достаточно, чтобы слезть с метлы и немного размяться. Он ощутил, что жутко замёрз и пальцы его не слушаются.  
— Гарри, быстренько прочитай и запомни адрес, — велел Муди, подсовывая кусок пергамента с одной написанной строкой. Сэм в темноте едва различил слова.  
"Штаб-квартиру Ордена Феникса можно найти в Лондоне на площади Гриммо двенадцать".  
Сэм приподнял голову, и как по волшебству, между домами стал появляться еще один дом. Вначале в виде дымки, дым уплотнился, появились окна и кладка, и затем пахнуло сыростью и плесенью. Перед Сэмом находился настоящий старинный особняк.   
Сэм и его сопровождающие поднялись по лестнице. Муди постучал молотком, и дом впустил гостей. Наверное, их ждали, потому что в коридор вышла дородная рыжеволосая дама. Она порывисто обняла Сэма, и тот ощутил запах домашней выпечки. Желудок предательски заурчал.   
— Ох, Гарри, я так рада тебя видеть! Подожди полчаса, и я тебя накормлю.  
Миссис Уизли приложила палец к губам и тихонько прошла мимо длинных портьер и повела вглубь дома. Сэм по дороге таращился по сторонам. Это правда, что портреты живые, или ему мерещится? А головы диковинных обезьян вдоль стен? Сумрак и сырость —не самый лучший спутник в месте, где живёшь. Сэм очень явственно почувствовал разницу между уютным домом тети Петуньи и этим мрачным особняком. Ему захотелось домой к дяде и тёте. Там все было понятно. Здесь же не было электричества, стены закопчены, обои двухсотлетней давности, скрипучий паркет, вместо центрального отопления — камины. Кроме всего прочего, казалось, что дом наблюдает за проживающими здесь. Наблюдает и злится. Почему, неизвестно, но инстинкты говорили Сэму — прочь из дома!  
Миссис Уизли показала на дверь, где Сэму придется жить, и поспешила вниз. Сэм прикоснулся к ручке, изображавшую змеиную голову, и толкнул дверь. Он успел заметить две кровати, услышать совиное уханье и громкий девчоночий визг. На Сэма напала девушка с густыми кудряшками, и он едва устоял на ногах.  
— Гарри! Гарри! Как мы рады тебя видеть!  
— Здорово, дружище! — хлопнул по плечу высокий рыжий парень. — Гермиона, задушишь!  
— Да ты сам, Рон, уложишь Гарри на лопатки, — улыбаясь, возразила Гермиона.  
— Я сильный, — возразил Сэм. Ему вдруг захотелось поспорить и выплеснуть свою необоснованную злость. Он видел, нет, ощущал пятой точкой, что эти ребята прячут глаза за напускной радостью.   
— Что случилось? — как можно небрежней спросил он.  
— Всё, — вздохнул Рон, — Орден Феникса, Дамблдор, Флетчер...  
— Впервые слышу об Ордене Феникса, — искренне ответил Сэм, — расскажите всё. И я пойму, что делать дальше.  
Рон и Гермиона переглянулись и стали рассказывать. Сэм мотал на ус самые разрозненные факты о жизни Гарри Поттера. К концу разговора он устал и был готов лечь спать даже без ужина. Кроме всего прочего, он очень нуждался в своём наблюдателе, который бы пояснил, что ему нужно будет сделать. К тому же, ему особенно было интересно, в какой год он попал. Будучи в теткином доме, Сэм был уверен, что он в двадцатом веке, но обстановка этого особняка была древней на две-три сотни лет. Он подавил зевок.  
Рон и Гермиона сразу замолчали.  
— Где я могу прилечь? — спросил Сэм. — У меня есть собственная комната?  
Рон округлил глаза и рот, в этот момент раздался хлопок, и в комнате появились два близнеца. Кто из них кто, определить было ещё сложнее, и Сэм решил довериться течению событий и просто говорил ни о чем, подталкивая собеседников ещё больше раскрывать информацию. Похоже, он мало что мог сделать в текущей ситуации. Когда в комнату зашла очередная рыжая особь, он понял, что попал в какой-то клан рыжих волшебников. Тьфу ты! Это волшебство антинаучно, но как-то он летел на метле!  
Разговор резко прекратился, когда миссис Уизли постучала в дверь:  
— Гарри, солнышко, иди за мной. Поужинаешь и обнимешь своего крёстного.  
Сэм мгновенно вскочил:  
— Иду!  
Кубарем скатился на кухню, где сидело несколько человек. К нему протягивал руки молодой, но уже потасканный мужчина. Не к месту Сэм подумал, что у него какая-то хроническая болезнь, так плохо тот выглядел.  
— Привет, крестник! — улыбнулся мужчина. — Я так соскучился.  
И Сэм скользнул в крепкие объятия Сириуса Блэка. Остальные тщательно скрывали улыбки за бутылками пива. Лишь один человек не участвовал в попойке. Черноволосый и черноглазый тип в черной мантии. Сэм отстранился от Сириуса и заметил ненависть в глазах носатого типа. Очередной кошмар и очередной чёрный человек.  
— Мы пойдём, Сириус, — встала Тонкс. — Дома меня ждет куча дел. Не считая заданий для Ордена Феникса.  
Она подмигнула Сэму и, отсалютовав бутылкой, двинулась к выходу. Вслед за ней гуськом выходили волшебники.  
— Я провожу, — отмер Сириус, вспомнив обязанности хозяина дома.  
На кухне остался один этот носатый чёрный тип.  
— Ты изменился, Поттер, — вкрадчиво произнёс незнакомец.  
— Я — подросток, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Мне положено меняться. Я ещё расту.  
Тип сверлил глазами лицо Сэма, отчего у того закружилась голова.  
— Ты умеешь ставить блок? — спросил тип с изумлением. — Когда успел изучить окклюменцию?  
— Летом, — охотно ответил Сэм, — у меня летом очень много свободного времени. А что такое окклюменция?  
— Врешь ты всё, Поттер, — кисло ответил носатый тип. — Это наука о защите мыслей, эмоций и образов. Ты к ней не способен.  
— Но у меня блок? Вы сами себе противоречите.  
— Сэр, — выплюнул тип.  
— Сэр, — послушно повторил Сэм, — знаете, виноват секс и гормоны. Девочки, мальчики, Волдеморт, Дамблдор, Гермиона, вы...  
Чёрный тип вдруг закрыл лицо руками. Его плечи затряслись то ли от хохота, то ли от рыданий.  
— Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора! — рявкнул он, опуская руки.  
В этот момент зашёл Сириус. В руках он держал новую, только что початую бутылку пива.  
— Снейп, Гарри не в школе, а у меня дома. Почему ты вдруг снимаешь с него баллы?  
— Именно, что у тебя дома, — хмыкнул Снейп.  
Выражение лица этого Снейпа было непередаваемым — шок и неверие, ненависть и восхищение. Сэм с глубоким удовлетворением отметил, чем бы Снейп не насолил лично самому Гарри Поттеру, этот раунд за ним, Сэмом.  
Миссис Уизли поставила перед Сэмом тарелку с вареной картошкой и стейком. Но прежде чем начать есть, Сэм спросил:  
— И что же хочет Волдеморт и Дамблдор? И меня интересует Министерство магии. Какие претензии у него ко мне? Что все эти люди хотят от меня?  
* * *  
Сэм лежал в своей постели и размышлял. Переутомление и избыток информации весьма негативно сказалось на его сне. Казалось, вот-вот наступит туман забытья, и он уснёт, как возникали в мозгу новые нейронные связи и соединяли прежде разрозненные факты из жизни Гарри Поттера и диковинного волшебного мира. Как он здесь оказался? Где его наблюдатель? Увидятся ли они ещё? С каждым прожитым часом в теле Гарри Поттера Сэм терял уверенность в своих силах. Он квантовый физик, хотя с некоторых пор пор стал неким одиноким рейнджером, меняющим жизни людей, в которых он прыгал. Как же можно повлиять на события волшебного мира? Он всего лишь мальчишка, у которого скоро настанет пятнадцатый день рождения. Его больше волновало собственное будущее. Вдруг Сэм застрянет здесь надолго? Или даже навсегда?  
Сэму вдруг стало дурно. Он не обращал внимание на храп Рона, но стал задыхаться от недостатка воздуха и какого-то сладковатого терпкого запаха. Табак! Сэм не курил, и запах был сильный, чтобы его игнорировать. Он встал с постели, нашарил тапки и спустился на кухню.  
Дымили на пару Сириус и Снейп. На кухне можно было топор в воздухе вешать, такой облако дыма висело. Сэм раскашлялся.   
— Что не спишь, Гарри?  
— Рон — не тот человек, с которым я бы спал в одной комнате. Снейп, у тебя засос, — пробурчал Сэм.  
Снейп мгновенно наколдовал из ложки зеркало, чтобы посмотреть на свою краснеющую шею, а Сэм подивился проявлениям магии. Сириус же ухмыльнулся понимающей улыбкой.  
— Уже взрослый мальчик, Гарри? — спросил он.  
— Дом большой, и Гермиона сказала, что все спальни были убраны в первую очередь, — возразил Сэм. — Так почему я должен спать с Роном в одной комнате?  
— Не нужно спать с Роном, — заявил Сириус. — Я бы не возражал насчёт Гермионы, но ей тоже рано. Подожди до совершеннолетия.  
— То есть мне нужно спать с кем-то из взрослых? — невинно спросил Сэм. — Или всё же у меня будет своя личная комната? Ты же мой крестный и это твой дом!  
Разговор приобрёл какой-то нездоровый фривольный оттенок, и Снейп кашлянул, но не из-за табака.  
— Да, ты прав, Гарри, — задумчиво произнес Сириус. — Идём, я покажу тебе комнату. Твою комнату, где ты будешь жить. Всегда. Кричер!  
Вдруг появилось лопоухое создание неведомого происхождения. Сэм отскочил с воплем, потому что ЭТО заголосило:  
— Презренный полукровка в доме! Его ноги недостойны ходить по полу дома величайших тёмных волшебников! Пусть этот полукровка всегда ходит грязным, а дом Блэков всегда будет чист!  
— Так поэтому моя ванна была в гиппогрифьем навозе? — прорычал Сириус. — Ты убрал ванну?  
— Да, недостойный хозяин, — выкручивая уши, пробормотал Кричер. — Я могу идти к себе?  
— Стоять! — загремел Сириус, — Иди и приготовь спальню Регулуса для Гарри. Не смей что-либо портить! Я узнаю, даже если пропадет писчее перо. Сразу подарю одежду, и будешь искать работу, пока не сгинешь на помойке Лютного. Ты всё понял?  
Кричер кивнул и исчез. Сэм громко выдохнул.  
— Этот домовой эльф чудаковат. Оставался один на протяжении десяти лет. Неудивительно, что он слегка того, — объяснил Сириус, покрутив пальцем у виска.  
Сэм с наслаждением лёг на пахнущие лавандой и мятой простыни и подушки. Здесь все дышало умиротворением и спокойствием, а сырость и уныние казались выдумкой, настолько была прогрета и высушена комната. Камин жарко топил, поленья весело трещали, одеяло было в меру пушистым, и Сэм наконец-то ощутил, что засыпает. За окном моросил дождь. И это было последней мыслью Сэма на сегодня.  
Утро началось добрым. После плотного завтрака семья Уизли и Сэм с Гермионой занялись уборкой. Сэма восхищали местные побрякушки, но наибольшее впечатление произвел боггарт и местные паразиты. Сэм не подписывался на уборку, но самое последнее, что он хотел, — это спать с докси и переживать самый большой страх в жизни. День казался очень длинным и бесполезным. Сэм с беспокойством ожидал слушанье в Министерстве. До него оставалось несколько недель.  
* * *  
Гарри неплохо устроился. За залом ожидания находились вполне уютные помещения в виде обычных комнат — спальня, ванная и гостиная. Гарри подивился, что эта "квартира" выглядела вполне жилой. В спальне находились мелочи, которыми наверняка пользовались — книга с загнутыми уголками страниц, брошенное полотенце, начатая пачка сигарет. В ванной висел банный халат, пахнувший женскими духами, в корзине белье, нуждающееся в стирке. Зато гостиная поразила. Здесь находилась самая современная мебель и техника. Гарри впервые видел маленький сотовый телефон, большой телевизор, весьма компактный кондиционер, робота-уборщика и озоновый увлажнитель воздуха. Все эти апартаменты напоминали отель, рассчитанный только на одного человека, но побывало в нем наверняка множество людей.   
— Вау! Здорово! — улыбнулся Гарри и тут же загрустил: — Я здесь надолго? Рон с Гермионой будут скучать по мне.  
— Это твои друзья? — спросила Вербена Бикс. — Не волнуйся. Как только разберутся с твоими проблемами, ты вернёшься обратно. Максимум две-три недели. Сэм обычно не задерживается в одном скачке надолго.  
— О чём вы? — нахмурился Гарри. — У меня нет никаких проблем. Почему вдруг вы заинтересовались моей жизнью? Почти пятнадцать лет до меня не было никому никакого дела! Что здесь происходит? Как я здесь очутился? Я хочу обратно! — в конце Гарри почти кричал.  
— Ты попал в проект "Квантовый скачок", который занимается путешествиями во времени. Похоже, ты нуждаешься в помощи и поддержке взрослых. Как только Умник разберётся, что нужно исправить, наш путешественник во времени решит задачу, и ты вернёшься домой, — терпеливо объяснила Вербена.  
— А! Тогда ясно, — склонил голову Гарри. — Но для начала...  
Глаза парня остановились на большом зеркале, и он воскликнул:  
— Ой, кто это? Это не я!  
Гарри, не веря собственному отражению, помахал рукой. На него глядел незнакомый взрослый мужчина и повторил его движения.  
— Ты в теле путешественника во времени, а он — в твоём теле, — продолжала Вербена, нисколько не раздражаясь поведению Гарри. За годы временного эксперимента ей удавалось увидеть самую разную реакцию на внезапный скачок — от истерики до депрессии, от угрозы убийства до приёма родов. — Не волнуйся. Идём перекусим.   
Гарри и Вербена прошли несколько комнат, два коридора, свернули направо и зашли в столовую. Как раз был обед, и Гарри невольно глотнул. Казалось, он ел вечность назад.  
За столиками сидело около десятка человек, и все они дружно помахали вошедшим. К Гарри и Вербене подошла невысокая рыжеволосая девушка. Она держала поднос с двумя чашками кофе. Пахло потрясающе. Улыбки людей и особенно этой девушки вдруг взбодрили Гарри не хуже кофе. Он вдруг поверил, что всё будет хорошо. Хоть всё происходящее казалось сном, странным, но вполне реальным.  
— Привет, я — Кристина Мартинес. Ты, наверное, Гарри?  
— Поттер, — вдруг вспомнил Гарри свою фамилию. — Гарри Поттер.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — улыбнулась Кристина, — Хоть ты выглядишь, как наш Сэм, но мы же знаем правду?  
Она подмигнула Гарри, и тот невольно покраснел.   
— Тина, не смущай парня, ему всего лишь четырнадцать лет, — произнёс голос из-за спины.  
Гарри невольно отшатнулся, и его рука привычно дернулась за волшебной палочкой. Но он оказался одетым в тот же костюм, что и Вербена, и Тина, остальные сотрудники проекта, и оказалось трудно спрятать что-либо в облегающей одежде. К тому же палочки у него с собой не было. Гарри повернулся всем корпусом, чтобы разглядеть нового вошедшего. Это был среднего возраста мужчина в вырвиглазном красном костюме и шляпе. Он настолько выделялся на общем фоне других сотрудников, что Гарри понял: это человек, от которого зависело его будущее.  
— Здравствуй, Гарри, — рассеянно произнёс этот человек, — ты не знаешь, как можно выбраться из Хогвартса? Я там застрял, но сейчас же летние каникулы. Не знаю, как найти Сэма. Где он может быть и как его отыскать? Умник не может добыть данных о его местонахождении, а я застрял в самом аномальном месте в Великобритании. Есть идеи? Ах да, я — Эл. Сокращённо от Альберта. Альберт Калавичи, наблюдатель за временным экспериментом.  
Даже неискушенный Гарри распознал командный тон и военную выправку в этом человеке. Боже, куда он попал и как ему выбраться отсюда?


	3. Глава 3, в которой Сэм чувствует себя неудачником, а Гарри - простым мальчишкой

Сэм всё больше проникался волшебством, находящемуся совсем близко — внутри и вокруг. Первый раз он был ошеломлен, когда Гермиона волшебной палочкой очистила его и саму себя от пыли. Затем Молли Риддикулусом изгоняла богарта. Когда же близнецы стали чуть ли не на каждом шагу внезапно появляться, Сэм понял, что попал в какую-то альтернативную реальность. Волшебства не существует! — хотелось ему крикнуть. Его чувства были чрезвычайно обострены, впитывая странную и непонятную информацию. Когда же он сам попытался использовать волшебную палочку, она выдавала искры и обжигающее тепло. Казалось, он или его тело имело магию, но не имело выхода. Сэм с неудовольствием отметил, что рано или поздно рванёт, и тогда Блэк-хаус берегись.   
Хлопот и забот хватало. Похоже, он здесь застрял надолго, и стоило обустроить свою жизнь по максимуму. Он говорил со своим крёстным и много узнал о своих родителях. То есть не своих, а Гарри Поттера. Узнал, что победил в годовалом возрасте Наитемнейшего волшебника и ещё много чего интересного. О волшебной истории он узнал из книг и газет, найденных в библиотеке. Нашёл он ее на третий день и пропал, растерялся во всём ее великолепии. Столь разнообразные виды магии он и не знал и не подозревал, что волшебство — это самая обычная вещь в этом мире.  
Вечера проходили одинаково. Рон приходил с шахматами, и Сэм играючи побеждал в девяти партий из десяти. Рон пыхтел, краснел и возмущался, что Гарри где-то научился играть. Сэм только пожимал плечами и уходил в библиотеку. Там сидела Гермиона, и в ее обществе было спокойнее. Они улыбались, ничего не говоря, и сидели каждый со своей книгой, только шелест страниц было слышно.  
Близнецы занимались своими темными делами. Как Сэм узнал, Гарри спонсировал их деятельность, и они ставили в известность о своих достижениях. Их выдумки казались дикими и непонятными. Зачем пропускать уроки? Что в них плохого? Разве что дело в учителе. Сэм со смутной тревогой осознал, что ему, возможно, придётся идти в школу. Как он будет учиться, если не умеет колдовать? К тому же, нужно будет обустраиваться в этом странном и непонятном мире.   
Проблемы разрастались, как снежный ком. Например, слушанье в Министерстве магии. Что ему говорить, если он ни в чём не виноват? И что за интриги ведутся за его спиной? Кого спрашивать и кто ему ответит?   
Сэм долго размышлял, лёжа в постели, и засыпал далеко за полночь. Утро проходило в суете на кухне. Нелюбимый завтрак и бессмысленная уборка. Кажется, сам дом сопротивлялся и не хотел раскрывать свои секреты. Сириус разъяснил, что этот дом полуразумен и может воздействовать на ментальном уровне. А Молли злилась, потому что дом не признавал ее за хозяйку и всячески мешал любому магическому воздействию. Как ни странно, Блэк-хаус благосклонно отнёсся к Сэму, который просто вытирал пыль и мыл окна. Странно быть у дома в любимчиках. Сириус объяснил это отсутствием детей, коих у него не было и вряд ли были бы, а Сэм был крестником. Сэм не вникал в перипетии родственных отношений. Ему было достаточно того, что у него был тыл, потому что Эла не было рядом, и никто не мог ответить на его вопросы лучше, чем крёстный.  
Две недели пролетели очень быстро, и однажды утром на рассвете Молли разбудила Сэма. Сегодня он должен быть в Министерстве магии. Он с небольшим трепетом отнёсся к этой новости. Что его ждёт и кто сыграет его партию? Само собой, что было всё подстроено, и Сэму было интересно знать, кто его будет защищать.  
На кухне сидело несколько человек. Сириус, Люпин и Тонкс. За завтраком следила Молли. Артур был одет в выходную одежду и ожидал, пока Сэм поест, чтоб тут же отправиться в Министерство.   
— Что будешь есть, Гарри? — поинтересовалась Молли. — Кашу? Гренки? Рыбу? Ветчину с яйцами?  
— Только кофе, спасибо, — ответил Сэм. — Не люблю завтракать и мне в тягость всякие излишества.  
Молли только раскудахталась.  
— Так нельзя, Гарри, — нравоучительно сказала она, — ты и так худенький.  
Сэм не знал, как убедить, что он не маленький, но Молли взъерошила ему волосы и поправила футболку. Сэм едва не отшатнулся от прилипчивой заботы. Он ничего не имел против, но Молли было слишком много. Неудивительно, что в семье Уизли было семеро детей. Молли прекрасно справлялась. Она всем своим детям уделяла много времени и внимания, и ещё много энергии у неё осталось, если б она вдруг стала учительницей младшей школы.  
— Скоро все закончится, — ободряющие произнёс Артур Уизли. — Тебя обязательно оправдают.  
После двух чашек кофе Сэм взбодрился и спустя полчаса входил в метро. Оказывается, Сэм прибыл в 1995 год. Совсем недалеко от своего времени. Каких-то семь лет назад. Он легко разобрался с техникой, разве что в Британии было правостороннее движение. Больше всего Сэма удивляло восхищение сопровождающего. Артур всему вокруг радовался как ребенок. Даже странно, он наверняка пребывал в этом мире как министерский работник, но изобретения магглов ставили его в тупик. Сэм даже улыбнулся. Что было бы, если Артур увидел гибридный компьютер по имени Умник и узнал, что тот обладает собственной личностью? А квантовый ускоритель? О возможности путешествия во времени? Безнадежно. Волшебный мир навсегда отстал от обычного, маггловского.   
Прибыли в Министерство, когда ещё не было восьми. Если в метро людей было немного, то в центре уже началась деловая жизнь. Сэм и Артур вошли в телефонную кабину. Здесь начиналось волшебство. От фонтана до самих волшебников. Лифт и аудитории. Окна и погода под землёй. Кабинеты начальства и обычных служащих. Летающие самолётики и обычные магические разговоры о заклятиях.  
Наконец Сэм и Артур достигли маленького кабинета, в котором не было окна. Артур по давней привычке достал чайник и чашки, чтобы предварительно подкрепиться. На работе Артур часто забывал поесть, и бывало, что за целый день он не брал в рот ни крошки. Это все Артур объяснил в первые пары минут пребывания в кабинете.   
Но рассиживаться им не дали. Вошёл служащий, который сообщил, что слушанье будет через десять минут. Артур ойкнул. Он схватил Сэма за руку, и они помчались снова по коридорам и лестницам.   
— Почему вдруг слушанье назначили в Отделе тайн? — спрашивал Артур. — Туда даже лифт не ходит. Всё, Гарри, ступай. Мне туда нельзя.  
Сэм поправил непослушные волосы, глубоко вздохнул и взялся за ручку. Его ожидало театральное представление. Осталось определить — комедия или трагедия.  
Сэм не успел оглядеться, как мужской голос произнёс:  
— Ты опоздал.  
— Простите, — ответил Сэм, — я не знал, что переменилось время слушания.  
— Это не вина Визенгамота, — возразил голос. — Сегодня утром тебе выслали сову. Садись.  
Сэм с волнением сел на стул, на котором зазвенели кандалы из цепей. Круто. Сэм — преступник. Но он не раз вылезал из худших передряг и не собирался сдаваться просто так.  
Сэму пришлось смотреть вверх, чтобы разглядеть почтенную публику. Было их человек пятьдесят, и все в фиолетовых мантиях. Сэм немного позже узнал имена волшебников. Сейчас достаточно было сказать, что Председателем жюри был сам Министр магии Корнелиус Фадж, членами — Глава отдела магического правопорядка Амелия Боунс и первый заместитель министра Долорес Амбридж.  
— Свидетель защиты — Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайен Дамблдор, — произнёс чей-то голос за спиной.  
Сэм ахнул. Этот Дамблдор был настоящим волшебником, сошедшим с картинок комиксов и сказок. Все внимание Дамблдор переключил на себя, и Сэм тихонько вздохнул. Тягостная обстановка стала давить на него.  
Фадж зачитал обвинение, и Сэм тут же перебил:  
— Вас не смущает тот факт, что мне только четырнадцать лет? Я не могу быть осуждён за магические преступления! За любые преступления. Если бы были живы мои родители, вы бы не судили меня, не так ли?  
— Кхм, — кашлянул мисс Амбридж, — это к делу не относится.  
— Конечно! — с жаром ответил Сэм. — Тогда бы пришло перед законом отвечать им, а не мне. Поскольку я сирота...  
— Поскольку Гарри Поттер — сирота, — перебил Альбус Дамблдор, — то я могу отвечать как опекун, так как он учится в школе Хогвартс, где я являюсь директором.  
— Именно из Хогвартса он должен быть исключен, — заявила Амбридж, — поэтому вернёмся к слушанию.   
Залпом раздались вопросы, на которые Сэм даже не мог толком ответить. Осталось впечатление, что и ответы Визенгамоту не были нужны, настолько быстро и скучающе они были заданы. Но Сэм умудрился ответить, что никаких заклинаний он не совершал и волшебной палочкой не пользовался.  
Волшебники нахмурились. Наконец Фадж спросил:  
— Вы умеете вызывать Патронус, мистер Поттер?  
— Нет, сэр, — ответил Сэм.   
— Врёте, — равнодушно сказал Фадж.  
— Гарри, — благодушно встрял Дамблдор. — Все знают, что ты умеешь вызывать Патронус. Покажи, смелее!  
Сэм вытащил из-за пазухи волшебную палочку. Он ею взмахнул, но ничего не случилось. Сложилось впечатление, что это была обычная деревяшка. Не было даже искр. Похоже, палочка выдохлась.  
— Кхм, вы не стараетесь, мистер Поттер, — ласково пропела Амбридж. — Зажгите свет.  
Но Сэм не смог даже нагреть палочку. Магия была ему недоступна.  
Дамблдор растерялся, но мгновенно овладел собой.  
— Поскольку мистер Поттер не может вызвать Патронус, то все обвинение должно быть снято. Никаких правонарушений, предусмотренных параграфом "В" Указа 1875 года о целесообразности ограничения несовершеннолетнего колдовства и 13-й статьей Статута секретности Международной конфедерации волшебников со стороны Гарри Джеймса Поттера не замечено.  
— Да, конечно, — возразила Амбридж. — Но и обучение в школе Хогвартс ему тоже недоступно.  
Амбридж тихонько захихикала. Сэма переклинило. Он мгновенно захотел попасть в волшебный Хогвартс назло этой жабе. Вмешалась Амелия Боунс.  
— Мистер Поттер, когда вы поняли, что не можете колдовать?  
Минуту Сэм подумал, прежде чем ответить.  
— Сразу после экзаменов, — ответил он, что было логичным. Он же как-то сдал экзамены с помощью магических способностей! — На каникулах я не имел возможности проверить, потому что всю работу я делал своими руками. Мои опекуны — магглы.  
Волшебники оживились, а Дамблдор нахмурился. Похоже, всё пошло не по плану, чему Сэм тихонько радовался. Но причина радости была другой, чем у его злопыхателей.  
— Согласно исполнения магических законов был создан прецедент, — заявила Амелия Боунс. — Обвинение должно быть снято, так же как и защита не может оказать обратное. Предлагаю закрыть дело по обвинению и провести экзамен по волшебству тридцать первого августа. До момента, когда следует обучение в школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс. В ином случае Гарри Джеймс Поттер перестанет быть студентом и может быть отчислен по причине отсутствия магических способностей.  
Ну и ну! Волшебники были ошарашены новостью, что Гарри практически сквиб или, что ещё хуже, маггл. Сам же виновник торжества, то есть Сэм, оказался перед дилеммой — бросать всё к черту или искать возможности учиться. До первого сентября было ещё несколько недель.   
Сэм разозлился. Большим неудачником он никогда до сих пор себя не чувствовал. Он мог преодолеть многие препятствия, действуя вопреки общепринятым правилам, но что он сейчас мог сделать? Магии он не чувствовал. Он не знал, что это такое. В конце концов он учёный и исследователь, но никак не волшебник.   
Был оглашён вердикт, и только Дамблдор смог защитить своего подопечного речью:  
— Министерство не уполномочено исключать учеников и не имеет права конфисковывать волшебные палочки, пока обвинение не будет доказано. До тех пор, когда будет разрешен прецедент, Гарри Поттер будет жить в волшебной школе Хогвартс. Поскольку никто не может доказать, что Гарри не способен к колдовству, профессорский состав Хогвартса приложит все усилия, чтобы вернуть магию своему студенту.   
— Альбус, ты собираешься вернуть Поттеру магию? — вскричал Фадж. — Но это абсурд!  
— Но никто не докажет, что мистер Поттер лишился магии, — лукаво произнёс Дамблдор, в очках-половинках блеснули искорки. — Возможно, стресс не позволяет магии проявиться. Ты знаешь, что испытал мистер Поттер в конце учебного года.  
Фадж побагровел от злости. Кажется, сейчас сосуды лопнут на его шее.  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — невпопад сказал он и бросился вон из помещения суда. Кроме них троих никого больше не осталось.   
Сэм поспешил вслед за Фаджем. За дверью стоял испуганный Артур.  
— С тобой всё в порядке, Гарри? — участливо спросил он.  
— Идёмте отсюда, мистер Уизли, — произнёс Сэм. — Надо разобраться с моей магией.   
"И узнать, что это такое, иначе я не смогу исправить ошибки Гарри Поттера и вернуться домой", — мысленно проговорил Сэм.  
Сэм видел, что Дамблдор в растерянности. Кажется, он нарушил планы старика. Сэм мог рассчитывать только на себя. Ему следовало придумать собственный план. Как ему не хватало Эла!  
* * *  
Гарри всё вокруг было интересно. Повседневная жизнь казалась непрекращающимся научным экспериментом. В присутствии Гарри бытовая техника выходила из строя. Любая. Не работали ни микроволновка, ни электрочайник, ни тостер. Столовая мгновенно замирала. Приходилось ему спокойно сидеть в своей комнате, пока принесут обед. Гарри было неудобно признавать, что приносит окружающим хлопот. К нему с утра заходила Тина, в обед заглядывала Вербена, а вечером Живчик приходил обсудить возможности волшебника. Денисса из химической лаборатории делала всевозможные анализы, и незаметно для самого себя Гарри стал ходячим подопытным кроликом. Лишь Альберт Калавичи — наблюдатель за временным экспериментом — случайно или намеренно избегал общества Гарри Поттера. Он с дьявольским упорством разыскивал Сэма. Один лишь раз показалось, что Сэм вышел из экранированного помещения, но разыскать его среди других людей, которые создавали помехи в электронике, как и Гарри, было невозможно. Изначально Умник всегда помещал Эла в Хогвартс, как неподвижную аномальную точку в пространстве и только затем шерстил всю Великобританию на поиски неуловимого Сэма. Сам же Гарри не мог ничего сказать по этому поводу. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным и совершенно бесполезным. Кроме того, в его памяти были существенные дыры. Он помнил, что родителей у него нет, но кто воспитывает и содержит его, было ему неизвестно. Гарри помнил, что у него есть друзья — Рон и Гермиона, но не мог вспомнить ни их фамилии, ни их облик.   
В таких условиях прошло несколько недель. Гарри был немного на взводе. Первый интерес к новым людям угас и сменился апатией и непонятной тоской. Он не мог сформулировать свои желания. Ему хотелось летать, ловить мяч и биться на поединке, но не мог понять почему. Летают люди только на самолётах. А драться было неспортивно. Пару раз во сне ему являлись призраки, но их имена и образы ничего не говорили. Один раз приснился непонятный монстр и кладбище, но расшифровать сон не смогла даже Вербена.   
Когда солнце немного угомонилось, а ночи стали холоднее, Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что он ещё подросток и должен ходить в школу. Своими мыслями он поделился с Вербеной.   
— Конечно, Гарри, ты не должен отставать от программы. Умник распечатает книги, и мы займёмся учебой. Правда, у меня специфические знания, но если будешь выполнять все задания, я разыщу специалистов, чтобы занимались с тобой.  
Гарри чуть не спросил, сколько будет стоить такое самообразование. Он не собирался платить, но уже был готов выть от тоски. Хоть что-то, лишь бы не это скучное приключение. Он уже забыл каково это, учиться. Ему постоянно мешали. Сейчас же Гарри заметил, что он получает какое-то другое образование, потому что не помнил ничего похожего, написанного в книжках. Но выбирать не приходилось, и он погрузился в чтение и вычисление чисел и уравнений.  
Время шло. Чем ближе к осени, тем больше Гарри охватывало беспокойство. Он должен быть в другом месте! Нетерпение сказалось на качестве сна. Гарри всё чаще просыпался с криком на губах и в холодном поту. Память напоминала швейцарский сыр, и Гарри ничего не помнил из этих снов. Следовало подождать, ещё лучше — залечь на дно. Но Вербена знала, через что проходил Гарри, и однажды в его комнатах появилась беговая дорожка.  
— Бегай, Гарри, — ласково напутствовала Вербена, — ты растешь. Ничего странного с тобой не происходит.  
Гарри смутился. Как же он хотел быть обычным подростком, и это желание для него стало вполне естественным. Он был просто Гарри. И это правильно!


	4. Глава 4, в которой Сэм встречает Эла, а Гарри начинает вспоминать

На следующий день после судебного заседания Гарри в спешном порядке отправили в Хогвартс. Не было никаких проблем с волшебным перемещением, потому что Гарри с охраной ехали в министерском автомобиле до самого Хогвартса. Гермиона с Роном встали пораньше, чтоб попрощаться со своим другом, но Сэм, пробудившийся ещё на рассвете, уже тащил сундук в автомобиль, и они расстались чуть прохладно.  
Ехали долго. Сэму первое время было интересно рассматривать английские пейзажи, аккуратные домики и деревья. Периодически темнело небо, и тучи проливались дождём. Продвигаясь все дальше на север, путешественники чувствовали, как холод пробирается под одежду, и Сэм порадовался наличию безразмерной толстовки на своих плечах. Видимо, она раньше принадлежала Дадли. Интересно, как добыть денег на одежду? В школе, естественно, кормят и обустраивают, как быть с формой? Учебники? Вот его забрала банда волшебников, как он будет расплачиваться за это всё?  
Мысли Сэма множились с каждой минутой поездки, а Моуди и Шеклбот переговаривались между собой, не замечая усилий подростка обратить на себя внимание.   
— Гарри, у тебя горло болит? — спросил Шеклбот.  
— Нет, меня немного волнует отсутствие денег, — начал Сэм. — Для школы я выгляжу весьма непрезентабельно. Моей одеждой только ворон пугать. Вы меня вытащили из дома дяди и тёти, а о деньгах никто из вас не подумал. Как я буду расплачиваться за школьную форму и учебники?  
— Гарри, ты в своём уме? — покрутил пальцем Моуди. — Родители оставили тебе приличный банковский сейф. Перед школой сходим на Косую аллею, зайдём в банк и ты возьмёшь столько, сколько тебе будет нужно.  
— К сейфу полагается карта или ключ, и где мне их взять? — спросил Сэм.  
Моуди и Шеклбот переглянулись.  
— Аластор, ты правду скажи, ключ у Дамблдора ? — прищурился Шеклбот. — Что он себе думает? Гарри скоро пятнадцать лет исполняется, а ключ у него.  
— Действительно, — потёр затылок Моуди. — Непорядок. Надо отдать ключ Гарри. Это его деньги.  
— И мои родители, — добавил Сэм.  
— Надо поговорить с Дамблдором, — заключил Шеклбот.  
На лицах взрослых волшебников застыло задумчивое выражение. О чём они размышляли, неизвестно, Сэм не прорицатель. Остальную дорогу мужчины молчали, поглядывая на заднее сиденье, где сидел и скучал Сэм.  
Тело подростка потребовало обеда, когда автомобиль проехал сквозь кованые ворота с гербом. Сэм сразу же ощутил давление, будто он находился в декомпрессионной камере. Дышать стало тяжело, в глазах потемнело, движения замедлились.  
— Гарри, что с тобой? — участливо спросил наблюдательный Шеклбот, когда пришло время выходить из автомобиля и доставать сундук.  
— Не знаю, — честно признался Сэм.  
Он сделал лёгкую дыхательную гимнастику, пока продвигались по аллее. Спустя несколько минут Сэма отпустило, и он догнал своих спутников. Все трое остановились на холме, и им открылся прекрасный вид на замок. Сэма ослепил яркий свет, исходящий из такого великолепия. Ничего красивее он в жизни не видел. Яркие радужные всполохи рождались тут и там, и глубоко из сердца парня вырвался вздох восхищения.  
— Красота! — не выдержал Сэм.  
— Летом Хогвартс просто чудесен, — слишком равнодушно сказал Шеклбот. Похоже, он не собирался выдавать свои эмоции, и замок действительно ему нравился.  
На пороге им троим встретился старик в ярко-голубой мантии со звёздами, и у Сэма мгновенно зарябило в глазах. Этими оттенками голубого можно соревноваться с северным сиянием.   
— Здравствуйте, мои мальчики, — протянул руку старик первым Гарри. Что-то кольнуло, и Сэм зашипел. — Прости, Гарри, забыл о перстне.  
Вроде ничего, но Сэм ощутил головокружение. Он не знал, может, так действовал сам замок, потому что внутри помещения головокружение усилилось. Он шёл по коридорам волшебной школы и восхищался ещё больше. Он никогда не был в подобном месте и с трудом удерживался от явной демонстрации чувств. Коридоры с говорящими портретами, железные доспехи-охранники и, что особенно его потрясло, живые привидения и полтергейст. Немыслимо!  
— Гарри, иди к себе в Гриффиндорскую башню, а мы потолкуем с директором, — проговорил Шеклбот.  
— Отличная идея, — хмыкнул Сэм.  
Трое мужчин ушли, а Сэм остался один у лестницы. Сундук, до сих пор мерно плавающий до этого в воздухе, вдруг упал ему на ноги, а лестница повернула вбок.  
— Ну ни хрена себе! — воскликнул Сэм. — И куда мне идти? Я дорогу не знаю!  
— Зато знаю я, — за спиной раздался знакомый голос. Сэм развернулся и увидел своего друга, наблюдателя за временным экспериментом Альберта Калавичи, спокойно поднимавшегося вслед за ним.  
Сундук с грохотом скатился с лестницы, и Сэму пришлось спуститься обратно.  
— Как я рад тебя видеть! — улыбнулся Сэм. — Я уже думал, что застряну здесь навсегда. Где ты был?  
— Здесь, — пожал плечами Эл. — Я застрял в Хогвартсе, и никак не мог тебя найти. Умник не давал никаких данных.  
— Да, наш компьютер упрямый, как осёл, когда касается добычи информации.  
— Всё намного хуже, — заметил Эл. — Умник зависает каждый час и говорит, что слишком много вариантов развития событий. Он пока не может выбрать один единственный, который должен решить именно ты. Так что не удивляйся, если я вдруг буду исчезать в середине разговора. Я уже привык.  
— Так ты здесь давно? — спросил Сэм, сгибаясь под неудобным сундуком.  
— Конечно! — ответил Эл, доставая сигару. — Несколько недель. Я познакомился здесь с такими дамами, ты себе представить не сможешь.  
— Здесь дети, курить нельзя, — упрекнул Сэм.  
— Во-первых, я голограмма, и ты не чувствуешь запаха, во-вторых, сейчас каникулы, и детей нет.  
— Отлично, — сказал Сэм, — тогда веди меня в Гриффиндорскую башню!  
* * *  
В башне Сэму стало хуже. Добавился звон в ушах. К тому же рябило от обилия красного цвета. Сэм решил обратиться к местному врачу.  
— Ее зовут мадам Помфри, — предупредил Эл. — Она тебя хорошо знает. Веди себя естественно.  
— Само собой.  
Долгие коридоры и неуправляемые лестницы. Расстояние казалось непреодолимым, и сколько времени Сэм шёл, было неизвестно.   
— Сэм, у тебя кровь из носа идёт, — обеспокоенно произнёс Эл. — Подними голову.  
— Сам знаю, — огрызнулся Сэм, — и платка нет.  
Кровь шла всё быстрей, когда он толкнул дверь Больничного крыла. На пороге он споткнулся и упал на пол.  
— Мадам Помфри, у меня кровь... — начал говорить Сэм, поднимаясь на ноги и замечая силуэт у окна. В глазах предательски темнело.  
Он уже не видел, когда все неприколоченные предметы поднялись в воздух, окна задребезжали и с грохотом разлетелись вдребезги.   
— Обморок оказался лучшей отговоркой от хулиганского поступка. Это чистое безобразие... — услышал Сэм глубокий баритон. Воображение мгновенно нарисовало в уме какого-нибудь отца мафии с внешностью наёмного киллера. Почему он так решил, неизвестно, потому что при каждом квантовом скачке он многое забывал и многое другое вспоминал.  
— Гарри не мог справиться с поединком Волдеморта, вот и магия была заблокирована, — послышался успокаивающий голос.  
— А счёт в банке тоже Волдеморт заблокировал? — рычал Шеклбот. Примирительный тон Дамблдора никак не повлиял на его мнение, и он не собирался идти у того на поводу.  
— Альбус, в самом деле, — сказал Моуди, — какие сокровища находятся в сейфах Поттеров, что ты не отдаёшь ключ?  
— Альбус, в какие игры ты играешь? — прорычал первый голос.  
— Увы, у меня нет ключа Поттеров, — поспешил ответить Дамблдор. — Надо его искать. Гарри, мой мальчик, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Дамблдор, похоже, мгновенно понял, что Сэм очнулся, и был рад сменить тему.  
— Поттер, вы безусловно, самый безответственный ученик Хогвартса, — продолжал рычать баритон, и Сэм открыл глаза.  
— Северус, успокойся...  
Сэм ошибся — это был самый настоящий киллер. Не смазливый Франческо, но явно имеющий итальянские или испанские корни. Черноволосый, черноглазый, и единственный человек в черной мантии. Несмотря на частые дожди, на территории Хогвартса всегда было теплее, чем во всей Шотландии, поэтому черная мантии выглядела странной на фоне расписной мантии Дамблдора и традиционного костюма Шеклбота.  
— Volare, — прошептал он, и все окружающие мгновенно обернулись на его голос.  
— Поттер, куда вы летите? — прошептал тот же голос, и Сэм зажмурился. Голос казался очень громким, на грани инфразвука, и Сэм снова потерял сознание.  
За окном брезжил рассвет, когда Сэм очнулся. Тот самый чёрный человек сидел в кресле и дремал, прикрывшись журналом. Как только Сэм опустил ноги на пол, профессор проснулся, мгновенно переходя от сна к бодрствованию.   
— Проснулись, Поттер? Вот, примите зелье.  
Профессор Снейп, удивительно, что Сэм его не узнал, настолько он отличался от домашнего Снейпа, проживавшего в Блэк-хаусе, дал зелье, а Сэм осторожно понюхал.  
— Чем пахнет? — мгновенно спросил профессор.  
— Еловыми шишками.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул профессор.  
На вкус зелье тоже было похоже на еловые шишки, и, разумеется, горьким. Сэм с трудом проглотил. Как ни странно, сразу стало легче.  
— Ну как? — спросил профессор.  
— Неплохо, — кивнул в ответ Сэм. — Вы превосходный зельевар, сэр.  
— Вы слишком учтивы, Поттер.  
— А вы слишком самонадеянны, профессор.  
— Наглеете, Поттер?  
— Просто желаю знать меру вашего терпения, профессор.  
— Зачем?  
— Мне очень нравится с вами пикироваться. Вот и мне интересно, почему.  
— Хотите, чтобы я снял с вас баллы, Поттер?  
— Пока не начнется сентябрь, вряд ли вы сможете снимать баллы. Пока я попрошу у вас учебники с первого по пятый курс.  
— Вы надеетесь на снисхождение, Поттер?   
— Что вы, сэр. Просто я очень хочу учиться, особенно у вас, сэр. Могу я заниматься по вашему предмету дополнительно?  
— Только с сентября месяца, Поттер. Не желаю тратить на вас свой отпуск.  
— Спасибо, сэр.   
На том и разошлись. Позже Сэм улёгся на постель и снова задремал. На этот раз до обеда.  
Проснулся он от вкусных запахов. Сэм почти не удивился появлению эльфа с подносом еды.  
— Мистеру Гарри Поттеру, — проскрипело существо. — Специальное распоряжение профессора Снейпа.  
— Профессор Снейп преподаёт Зельеварение? — задал вопрос Сэм между прочим.  
— Всё верно, мистер Поттер, — ответил эльф.  
— Северус Снейп, профессор Зельеварения в Хогвартсе. Кто остальные? — задумался Сэм.  
— Не утруждайся, Сэм, я всё тебе расскажу. Для начала твой декан — профессор Трансфигурации... — появился Эл, как чёртик из табакерки.  
Это было весьма занимательно знать, кто чему учит, но Сэм надеялся, что ему не придётся проводить здесь много времени. Чаще всего он застревал в скачке около двух-трех недель и, приложив все усилия для достижения цели, выбирался от передряги. Он выслушал короткую лекцию об учителях Хогвартса и факультетах.  
— Тебе нужно выбрать Руны и Нумерологию, — подытожил Эл. — Профессора по этим предметам — такие роскошные женщины. Но...  
— Всегда есть это "но", — вздохнул Сэм.  
— Да, конечно, — ответил Эл, — проблема в том, что ты должен был выбрать их на третьем курсе, а сейчас пятый.  
— То есть я должен выучить два предмета от нуля за несколько недель...  
— Боюсь, ты здесь задержишься здесь на какое-то время.  
— После того, как Умника починили, мне кажется, что путешествия во времени не представляют сложности. Побуду дольше, в нашем времени пройдет несколько дней. Ничего страшного, — сказал Сэм, уговаривая самого себя.  
— Хотелось бы верить, — пожал плечами Эл.  
Для начала нужно обратиться к директору Дамблдору, и путешественник во времени отправился в его кабинет.  
* * *  
Гарри немного устал за изучением маггловских наук. Вербена Бикс довольно умело распоряжалась временем подростка, и Гарри не приходилось скучать. Самыми легкими оказались точные науки, и Гарри с удовольствием решал задачи со множеством переменных. Английская литература оказалась довольно скучной, но необходимой. Стыдно было не знать монстров литературы как Диккенс или Вудхауз, но благодаря "урокам Дадли" он учился плохо и не утруждался получать хорошие знания в маггловской школе. В Хогвартсе положение намного улучшилось, но мешали сильно загадки, которые нужно было разгадать, и приключения, через которые нужно было пройти.  
В апартаментах Гарри трудно было определить ночь или день. Стояли часы, и только по ним Гарри определял, какое сейчас время суток. Трудно было заснуть, и он по несколько часов бодрствовал, пытаясь что-нибудь вспомнить из прошлого. Как нарочно, ему снилась повседневная жизнь, где он не мог расшифровать какую-то формулу, и Гарри разочаровывался от скучных снов. Он жаждал нечто необычное, какое-нибудь странное приключение, о котором можно было вспомнить, а сны только погружали в депрессию.  
И однажды Гарри сорвался.  
— Всё! Хватит с меня! — заорал он за завтраком и отшвырнул поднос с едой на пол.  
Вербена тяжёлым взглядом изучала Гарри. Тот даже не шелохнулся и дерзко смотрел ей в ответ.  
— Ты устал? — неожиданно мягко спросила она. — Может, развеемся?  
— Да я уже устал играть в школу! — кричал подросток. — Мне нужно вернуться в Хогвартс! Там Рон и Гермиона...  
Внезапно он замер.   
— Я вспомнил, — выдохнул он. — У меня есть друзья — Рон и Гермиона. Они самые лучшие люди в моей жизни.  
— А родители? — спросила Вербена. — У тебя есть родители?  
— Не помню, — признался Гарри, — я вспомнил Снейпа, Волдеморта и Дамблдора. Кажется всё.  
— Жаль, — ответила Вербена, — тогда бы мы разобрались, в чем суть квантового скачка, и знали что делать.  
— Ничего страшного, — ответил Эл, зашедший в столовую, — — кажется, я знаю. Портреты в Хогвартсе весьма общительные. Особенно портрет Найджелуса Блэка.  
— Хогвартс! — вспомнил Гарри, — я учусь в самой лучшей школе в Великобритании. Мне нужно туда вернуться.  
— Обязательно вернёшься, а пока поешь, и мы прогуляемся.  
— Ладно.  
Гарри ничего хорошего не ожидал от прогулки. Каково же было его удивление, когда они с Вербеной поднялись на десять этажей и оказались на поверхности пустыни. Гарри с удивлением разглядывал безлюдный пейзаж. Кажется, чего-то не хватало, чего-то очень важного, и Гарри вдруг зажмурился. Где-то в середине груди зародился лёгкий шар, который с каждым дыханием приносил лишь одну боль. С трудом вырвался шар из тела. Он упал на землю, стал ещё больше, и на глазах Гарри увеличился до размеров мяча и унесся вдаль, превращаясь в вереницу ветра. Магический ураган промчался мимо, не задевая людей и постройки. И мир стал волшебным — волшебный закат и волшебное небо. Вербена смотрела на сияние с широко раскрытыми глазами. Она изменилась, как и все вокруг. Гарри счастливо засмеялся  
— Как хорошо, — сразу успокоился Гарри. — Я так боялся, что разнесу все вокруг. Мне казалось, что моя магия разнесет весь проект. Я в библиотеке Хогвартса нашёл книгу о потоках магии. Если бы вы не отпустили меня, было бы худо.  
— Нужно уметь слушать, и я готова была тебе помочь, — улыбнулась Вербена. — Я рада, что осталась живой и невредимой. Что такое магия? Что именно ты вкладываешь в это слово? Я видела многое в этой жизни, но магию считала сказкой. Чем-то нереальным. Тем, что осталось только в книгах.  
— Что такое квантовый скачок? — в ответ спросил Гарри. — Вы давали мне тонну знаний, но так и не ответили на мой вопрос. Научная фантастика меня не привлекает. Хотя, скорее всего, я не видел чего-то особенного. Я уже путешествовал по времени, но ничего удивительного я не узнал. Вы можете мне ответить, в чем суть квантового скачка?  
— Я постараюсь ответить, — задумавшись, произнесла Вербена, — но, может, пригласим Живчика на перекус? Он лучше расскажет. Ужин уже прошёл, но может, закажем пиццу?


	5. Глава 5, в которой Сэм встречается с  профессором Нумерологии, а Гарри - с квантовой физикой

Горгулья у входа в директорский кабинет молчала. Насупленный Сэм уставился на Эла, а тот безуспешно пытался узнать у компьютера сегодняшний пароль. Эл пару раз стукнул планшет, но кроме числа "пи" тот ничего не выдавал. Опять жара, опять расстояние, и Эл исчез на пять минут. В этот же момент горгулья открыла проход, и Сэм, легко вскакивая по ступенькам, поднялся в святая святых Хогвартса.  
— Гарри, мой мальчик, ты здесь. Чаю? Лимонные дольки? — предложил Альбус Дамблдор и кивком предложил сесть.  
— Да, спасибо, — кивнул Сэм и забарабанил пальцами по столу, как только сел. Он попытался сообразить, как озвучить своё требование поступить на Руны и Нумерологию.   
Сэм повернул голову. Его привлекла птичья заливистая трель с окна, и он замер от восхищения. Сэм увидел самую прекрасную птицу на свете. Кажется, такие огненные красавицы приносили счастье и удачу, но Сэм не был точно уверен.   
— Фоукс приветствует тебя, Гарри, — усмехнулся в бороду Дамблдор.  
Сэм не успел и глазом моргнуть, как Фоукс взлетел и сел ему на плечо.   
— Хороший птичик, — погладил Сэм феникса. — Хочешь печенье? У меня с завтрака осталось.  
Дамблдор ревниво следил за манипуляциями Сэма. Для феникса в кормушке лежал самый лучший корм, а в поилке свежайшая вода, и все равно — птица предпочла обычное сахарное печенье.  
Феникс курлыкнул как-то строго, и разговор сразу переместился на деловой тон.   
— Директор Дамблдор, мне необходимо взять новые предметы. Руны и Нумерологию. Я думаю, за каникулы успею пройти основы.  
— А ты сделал летнюю домашнюю работу, Гарри? — улыбнулся Дамблдор.   
— Я не мог, но здесь есть все условия для учёбы. За четыре недели я справлюсь.  
Сэм говорил ровно и убедительно. Он много раз проделывал такую работу — убеждать и действовать. Дамблдор пожевал губами, обдумывая слова.  
— Я не уверен, что тебе это нужно, Гарри. Ты не справишься.  
— Почему же? — пожал плечами Сэм.   
— У тебя много проблем будет в этом учебном году, и к тому же Волдеморт возродился. Ты уверен, что тебе нужно так много учиться? Возможно, придется воевать и отдать свою жизнь.   
— От смерти и от экзаменов не убережешься, — пошутил Сэм, и Альбус расслабился. — Но все же, пока есть возможность, я предпочту учиться. Пусть взрослые воюют.  
— Гарри, ты — Избранный, от твоего лба отскочило смертельное проклятие, и ты не можешь избежать своей миссии. Ты должен победить Волдеморта.  
— Когда я вырасту, могу хоть создать философский камень, сейчас я прошу добавить в мое расписание дополнительные предметы, — и Сэм протянул директору свиток пергамента со своей просьбой.  
— Всё же, Гарри, для тебя это будет существенная нагрузка. Я не хочу, чтоб к концу года ты лежал в Больничного крыле с истощением.  
— Буду есть побольше. Попрошу медсестру выписать витамины, а декана — о выписке разрешения в Запретную Секцию. Я все успею, — убеждал Сэм.  
— Это плохая идея, — не сдавался директор.  
— Тогда я обращусь в Попечительский совет с жалобой. Если же и это не даст свой эффект, я исчезну из магического мира. Навсегда.  
— Ладно, — признал поражение директор Дамблдор. — Тогда договорись с профессором Вектор и Бабблинг о посещении своих уроков. Пусть они консультируют тебя по всем вопросам. Если ты, Гарри, не будешь справляться, я попрошу освободить тебя от их уроков.  
— Спасибо, директор, — Сэм поднялся со стула. — Я могу идти?  
— Подожди минуту, Гарри. В Хогвартс вернулся кто-то из профессоров. Я не ошибусь наверняка, если сообщу, что это или профессор Снейп, или профессор Вектор. Только они возвращаются в школу в середине лета.  
Действительно, на столе тренькали какие-то предметы, то есть артефакты, исправил себя Сэм, которые распознавали волшебника в контуре школы.  
— Поторопись, мой мальчик, ты можешь не успеть. Он или она у Чёрного озера, — напутствовал Дамблдор, и Сэм что есть духу помчался к выходу из замка.  
У берега лежала стопка одежды, и в воде плескалась женщина. Она с визгом ныряла и спорила с русалкой. Сэм даже протер глаза.   
— Русалки существуют? — спросил он вслух.  
— А также феи и оборотни, — добавил подошедший Эл. — И с одним из оборотней ты очень близко знаком. Друг Сириуса — Ремус Люпин.  
— Отлично, что что эти две женщины говорят? — нахмурился Сэм, потому что явственно увидел, что русалка показывает на него.  
— Эти две очаровательные девушки? Какая грудь! И волосы... — воскликнул Эл, — мое сердце поразил русалка. Ну и профессор Вектор тоже ничего так.  
Эл огорчённо зацокал языком и внезапно исчез. Сэм почти что привык, но все равно обернулся в его поисках. В этот момент профессор Вектор вышла из воды. Именно поэтому Сэм этих двух женщин различил. Обе они были черноволосые и черноглазые, но только у одной из них были ноги.  
— Гарри Поттер! — в голосе профессора звучали насмешливые нотки. — Подглядывать нехорошо.  
— Я не подглядывал, я разглядывал, кто из вас кто, — начал оправдываться Сэм.  
— Это правда, — глаза профессора Вектор смеялись. — Я нашла свой путь и сердце здесь. И каждый год я провожу месяц летом со своей названой сестрой. Мы знакомы с Хогвартса, когда ты ещё не родился.  
— Сколько вам лет? — вырвался у Сэма вопрос, но профессор не обиделась.  
— Септима, — произнесла она нараспев. — Сегодня я счастлива, и хочу чтобы меня звали по имени.   
Внезапно Септима брызнула водой на голову Сэма. Тот начал отряхиваться, вода попала в глаза. Септима хотела уже извиниться, как Сэм брызнул в ответ. Так они и смеялись, когда Эл вновь появился на фоне берега.  
— Сэм, вылезай, ты промок! — орал Эл.  
Сэм заметил, что стоит по колено в воде, и ойкнул. Старые кроссовки могли не выдержать воды и испортиться. Он поскорее выскочил из воды.  
— Подскажи мне высушивающее заклинание, я забыл, — шепнул Сэм.  
Пока Эл листал у себя на планшете формулу, Септима достала из волос свою волшебную палочку и наколдовала, чтобы вещи высохли. Сэм был счастлив, потому что пришлось бы срочно покупать новую обувь.  
— Идём? — предложила Септима. — Я отнесу вещи в свои комнаты и вернусь обратно сюда. Тебе советую выпить горячего чаю.  
— К обеду будут булочки с вишней, — признался Сэм в своем грехе чревоугодия.  
— Какой ты забавный! — восхитилась Септима и тряхнула мокрыми волосами. Сэм с деланным страхом отскочил от неё. Женщина засмеялась. Она совершенно не выглядела профессором Нумерологии. Впрочем, как и профессор Снейп в Хогвартсе казался абсолютно чужим и незнакомым человеком и отличался от Северуса Снейпа в Блэк-хаусе. В доме крёстного, где Сэм наголову разбивал Северуса в шахматы, а тот хмыкал, требовал реванша и выглядел домашним, практически родным.  
— Сэм! — окликнул Эл своего друга. — Идём. Какая девушка! Какие ноги! Я хочу такого профессора в качестве репетитора.  
— Ну и как я спрошу о Нумерологии? — спросил Сэм. — У нее в голове любовь, русалки и Амур.  
— Придёшь, попьешь чаю с коньяком и будешь, как огурчик. Эльфы...  
— Какой коньяк? Мне едва пятнадцать исполнилось!  
— Эльфы видят твой настоящий возраст. А день рождения у тебя завтра.  
— Завтра мой день рождения? — ужаснулся Сэм.  
— Мне шестьдесят два года! — со смехом крикнула Септима, но её уже никто не услышал. За разговором Сэм и Эл не заметили ее крика.  
— Выпьешь чаю и подойдешь к ней в кабинет. Я знаю, где он находится, и проведу тебя, — успокоил Эл.  
В Большом Зале Сэм Септиму не застал. Похоже, она решила обустроиться в своих апартаментах. Но он ошибся в том, что ей понадобится больше времени, чем требовалось женщине, ещё не старой по меркам волшебного мира, но любившей удобства и уют. Перед обедавшим Сэмом появилась рысь, которая сурово отчитала его и потребовала срочно придти в кабинет Нумерологии.  
— Иди, мой мальчик, — голос Дамблдора вырвал Сэма из ступора. — Профессор Вектор очень суровая женщина. Если ты ей не подойдешь по каким-либо качествам, я ничем помочь тебе не смогу.  
Сэм поплелся за Элом, который наконец-то настроился на его мозговые волны. Помехи в виде магии не давали точного результата, и Сэм иногда совершенно не понимал речь своего наблюдателя. Главное, что они знали друг друга настолько давно и хорошо, что слов много не нужно было, все было ясно и так.  
Профессор Вектор действительно выглядела стройной, суховатой и чопорной. Лишь глубоко в глазах искрились смешинки, и Сэм осмелел.  
"Молодой мужчина совсем, — подумала Септима, — И как самоуверен. Посмотрим, выдержит ли он эту роль до конца"  
— Я хочу знать, что ты помнишь из начальной школы по математике, и рассказал что-нибудь самое простое. Например, теорему Пифагора. Я в курсе, что ты жил у маглов, поэтому этот вопрос не должен вызвать затруднения.  
— Я знаю двадцать пять доказательств, — Сэм отмахнулся от Эла, который хотел подсказывать, и начал чертить линии на доске прямо волшебной палочкой. Линии вспыхивали, но не исчезали. — Пифагор Самосский жил в шестом веке до нашей эры и был главой первой в мире математической школы. Теперь эту теорему знает любой школьник.  
Появляется треугольник, окружённый квадратами. Громоздятся квадраты и треугольники, вырастают квадраты из треугольников, делятся квадраты на треугольники. Вот доска покрывается светящимися ровными многоугольниками, и профессор Вектор видит чертёж паркета. Она внимательно слушает студента.  
— Наконец, "стул невесты", который придумали индийцы в девятом веке.  
"Стул невесты" поставлен на прямой угол с выступом для сидения наверху. Не очень-то усидишь на таком шатком стуле.  
Вся доска светится, не в силах разрушить волшебство. Профессор Вектор смотрит уже не на доску, а на ученика, а тот словно дышит математикой и читает стихи:  
Пребудет вечной истина, как скоро  
Её познает слабый человек!  
И ныне теорема Пифагора  
Верна, как и в его далёкий век.  
Септима подхватила, и вместе с Сэмом они начали читать уже вместе:  
Обильно было жертвоприношенье  
Богам от Пифагора. Сто быков  
Он отдал на закланье и сожженье  
За света луч, пришедший с облаков.  
Поэтому всегда с тех самых пор,  
Чуть истина рождается на свет,  
Быки ревут, ее почуя, вслед.  
Они не в силах свету помешать,  
А могут лишь, закрыв глаза, дрожать  
От страха, что вселил в них Пифагор.  
Септима сняла очки и протёрла их. Она улыбнулась Сэму.   
— Чудесный праздник у тебя завтра. Пятнадцать лет исполняется один лишь раз, но подарок ты от меня получишь сейчас.  
Профессор Вектор взмахнула палочкой, и чертежи вместе с формулами закружились в танце. Послышался перезвон колокольчиков, и появился домовой эльф.  
— Мистер Поттер желает торт в Гриффиндорскую башню или сесть за стол в Большом Зале?  
Сэм вопросительно посмотрел на профессора.  
— Так работает магия Хогвартса за выдающиеся достижения в учёбе. К каждому человеку подход индивидуальный. Похоже, ты чай так и не выпил. И сладкого к чаю юноше хочется всегда.  
— Тогда, чай с тортом выпьем вместе? — обнаглел Сэм. — Я угощаю.  
Профессор Вектор только скупо улыбнулась. Она всё-таки была при учительских обязанностях, а не в цирке. Хотя Хогвартс иногда напоминал ей Бедлам с Голливудом.  
* * *  
Гарри и Вербена застали сотрудников в тренажёрном зале. Живчик шёл по беговой дорожке, а его начальник — Эл Калавичи — бежал на пределе своих возможностей. Тина резво поднималась по движущейся лестнице, а другие занимались в свое удовольствие. Гарри со всеми уже был знаком, только одно лицо показалось совершенно чужим. Это была молодая девушка лет восемнадцати-девятнадцати, которая хмуро уставилась на простой мяч. Казалось, ей было затруднительно не только бросить его в кольцо, но и поднять, потому что она выглядела очень слабой и хрупкой.  
— Доктор Беккет, — поздоровался Ирвинг и тут же исправился: — Гарри, добрый вечер. Несмотря на прогнозы Умника, я надеялся, что доктор Беккет вернулся. С тех пор, как мы доработали систему возвращения, доктор Беккет спустя пару недель скачка прибывал домой. Я начинаю за ним скучать.  
— Я тоже начинаю скучать, — внезапно пожаловался Гарри, но больше не успел ответить, как Калавичи крикнул адмиральским тоном:  
— Денисса, марш в душ! Ты хочешь завтра лечь?  
— Я завтра с удовольствием лягу с тобой, — промурлыкала Денисса, — в одну постельку.  
— Я устрою тебе ванну со льдом, если перетрудишься. Я всё вижу! Поставь штангу на место.  
— А я положу в твою постель скорпиона с гадюкой, если будешь совращать моего бойфренда! — заявила Тина.  
Гарри не выдержал и засмеялся. Девушка с мячом резко обернулась и уронила предмет из рук.  
— Гарри, не хочешь позаниматься с мисс Фуллер? Она очень талантливая девушка, гений квантовой физики, но совершенно не любит спорт. Простенькое что-то ей надо, — предложил Живчик.  
— Я бы хотел, чтоб вы рассказали о Квантовом скачке, то, что не засекречено, — признался Гарри. — Вы не против поговорить со мной?  
Живчик тоскливо посмотрел на адмирала Калавичи. Тот контролировал ход тренировки сотрудников умело, находя и доброе слово, и остроумную шутку. Но Живчику он спуску не давал.  
— Адмирал знает, что я предпочитаю интеллектуальную деятельность, поэтому требует с меня вдвойне, — признался на ходу Живчик, не сбиваясь с дыхания. — Вот Сэмми Джо тебе расскажет интересные вещи о квантовой физике. Иди познакомься с ней.  
Гарри покраснел. Вербена с ухмылкой глянула на него и подошла к незадачливой спортсменке. Они поговорили пару минут, и Сэмми Джо решительно направилась к Гарри.  
— И незачем так страдать. У тебя есть девушка там, откуда ты?  
— Друг, хороший друг, — смущённо ответил Гарри. Он не привык разговаривать с молодыми и симпатичными девушками. Гермиона не в счёт. Эта же Сэмми Джо была лохматой шатенкой с зелеными глазами, как Гермиона и Гарри в одном флаконе. Гарри неожиданно понравилась эта мысль. Вот если он вернётся, то есть, когда вернётся, он обязательно пригласит Гермиону на свидание. Для пробы. Пока Гарри слушал лекцию о теории времени Ланигро и Беккета, и она показалась ему гениальной. В лекторском тоне Сэмми Джо Гарри ощутил неясную тревогу — ему почудились соблазнительные и насмешливые нотки. Его дразнят?  
Так прошел час. Гарри, к счастью, привык к нагрузкам, к тому же тело, в котором он пребывал, было тренированным. Но Сэмми Джо было жалко смотреть. К концу игры в мяч она раскраснелась и запыхалась, а речь сбивалась. Наконец мучения закончились, и Сэмми Джо пошла переодеваться.  
Вербена была сегодня свободна, тем не менее, она провела с Гарри целый день. Это немного сбило ее личное время, и ей пришлось уйти, не попрощавшись. Зато Сэмми Джо нашла Гарри в столовой, и они продолжили общение. Она была совершенно не настроена на лёгкий и игривый тон, и лениво ковыряясь омлет с зеленью, предложила Гарри сыграть в шахматы.  
— Мне не доверяют серьезную работу, — пожаловалась она. — Я рассчитываю внести дополнения в теорию времени, чтобы разработать путешествия в будущее.  
— Это сложно? — полюбопытствовал Гарри.  
— Ещё не знаю, буду думать, — рассеянно глотая кусок омлета, ответила Сэмми Джо. — Да что это такое! — взорвалась она. — Я хочу сочный стейк и курицу гриль, а меня посадили на диету! Это тюрьма, что ли?  
— Я рад и такой еде, особенно летом, — честно сказал Гарри.  
Сэмми Джо доела несчастный омлет и, не мигая, уставилась на Гарри.  
— Ты лучше расскажи, как ты смог попутешествовать в будущее на три часа вперёд, и, по возможности, вспомни, что такое хроноворот.  
Глаза Сэмми Джо горели маниакальным блеском, она хотела знать всё, и Гарри понял, что одним хроноворотом он не отделается. И он начал с самого начала. С пророчества.


	6. Глава 6, в которой Руны и ЗОТИ не кажутся проблемами

Профессор Бабблинг прибыла в школу тридцатого августа после обеда. Сэму пришлось дожидаться ещё сутки, чтобы она расписалась на бланке и выдала учебники. Книг оказалось великое множество, но, к счастью, она выдала самые основы, которые изучали третьекурсники и четверокурсники.

— Как только вы справитесь с основными задачами, я вам выдам за теперешний курс. Если разберётесь.

Профессор Бабблинг выразительно фыркнула, давая понять, что она сомневается в способностях мистера Поттера. Но Сэм Беккет, будучи в теле Гарри Поттера, вдруг узнал рунические знаки. Он изучал древние языки и написал докторскую диссертацию, и память его не подвела.

— Это несложно, — пробормотал Сэм и засунул книги в рюкзак. Он был озабочен, что ему необходимы были перья, пергамент, чернила и прочая мелочь. Кроме того, ему нужно было купить одежду. Он очень быстро вырос за лето, и джинсы были малы, кроссовки давили, а безразмерные рубашки Дадли потеряли свой вид. Он решил отправиться на Косую аллею вместе с профессором Снейпом, которому Сэм немного доверял. Впрочем, выбора у него не было.

Профессор Снейп с трудом уговорил Дамблдора выдать ему ключ, но в конце концов тот сдался.

— Только будь осторожнее, и обязательно верни ключ обратно, — напутствовал Дамблдор. — Я с трудом его нашёл в сейфе для важных вещей.

Снейп с подозрением сощурился. Нельзя ключ потерять или забыть, особенно, принадлежащий чужому роду. Он мгновенно вернётся в банк. Гарри Поттеру стоит просто заявить об утере ключа, и вещь сразу окажется у него.

— В какую игру ты играешь, Альбус? — пробормотал он на выходе.

Следующим утром Сэм и Снейп оказались на шумной улице. Людей с детьми было множество, но, как оказалось, не все дети были школьниками. Так совпало, что дети и взрослые обожали предшкольную суету и использовали это время для встреч и общения. Везде шныряли авроры и подозрительные личности. Ключ легко можно было потерять в такой толпе, и Сэм крепко держал его в кармане.

— Гарри! — вдруг услышал Сэм и увидел мчавшуюся к нему Гермиону. — Вот это неожиданность!

Он с удовольствием обнял ее. Когда ее отпустил, увидел зардевшееся лицо.

— Зачем смущаться? — спросил Сэм. — Ты же подруга. И может, даже больше чем подруга.

— И тебя не остановит, что я общаюсь с Виктором Крамом?

— Меня не остановит даже Рон Уизли, — улыбнулся Сэм. — Кстати, где он? Ты с ним?

— Нет, — смутилась Гермиона. — Я захотела спокойно посмотреть книжные новинки. А Рон…

— Ясно. Но ты не возражаешь против моей компании? Идём в магазин.

— Идём.

Сэм выбрал справочник по рунам и египетским иероглифам в качестве лёгкого чтения, а Зельеварение за шестой курс в качестве тренировки. Гермиона так удивилась, что попросила прочитать его книги тоже, несмотря на то, что сама тащила к кассиру внушительную стопку книг.

После покупок они отправились в кафе Фортескью. Сэм взял лёгкий дынный десерт, и Гермиона сощурилась.

— Ты всегда брал шоколадное мороженое с миндалем.

— Я решил попробовать сегодня другое. Каждый раз новое. Это будет интересный опыт.

Гермиона задумалась.

— Согласна, это будет просто здорово.

Посиделки прервал Снейп.

— Мистер Поттер, я не намерен ждать ещё два часа. Давайте посмотрим вам одежду и обувь, и отправимся в Хогвартс. У меня много работы.

— Жаль. Гермиона, ещё встретимся?

— Завтра.

— Завтра!

* * *

Утром Сэм прогулялся к озеру. Он понаблюдал за облаками в небе, летающих фестралов, посидел у раскидистого дуба с рунным справочником. Где-то в стороне хлопотал на тыквенных грядках Хагрид. Тыквы были здоровые, слегка меньше самого Хагрида, а мальчику-подростку было не в силах обхватить тыкву, не то чтобы ее приподнять.

Когда начало темнеть, Хагрид позвал:

— Гарри, поторопись в замок, а я пошёл в Хогсмид. Скоро прибудет Хогвартс-экспресс, и мне нужно будет встречать первокурсников. Это очень важный и ответственный момент.

— Иду, Хагрид! — подхватился Сэм и отправился в замок.

В помещении царило необычайное возбуждение. Замок так и искрился от избытка магии. Колдовали профессора и шныряли эльфы. Сегодня был единственный день, когда Сэм видел домовиков так много.

Сэм уже сам проголодался, когда прибыли школьники. Ещё следовало Распределение, и он приуныл. Надо было хотя бы попить чаю, а теперь было поздно. Но всё же он ощущал воодушевление и прилив магических сил. Кажется, сам Хогвартс был рад присутствию маленьких волшебников. Дети всех возрастов обменивались улыбками и новостями, не обращая внимания на присутствие профессоров. Было шумно и бестолково, без намека на чинность и благопристойность. Это была чистейшая, как родник, детская магия.

Рядом с Сэмом плюхнулся Рон и устроилась Гермиона. Рон похлопал Сэма по плечу, отчего тот едва заметно поморщился. Рон был настоящим бойцом, в отличие от субтильного Сэма. Сэм, в свою очередь, не собирался драться или нарываться на неприятности. Они сами его находили, когда он только пытался узнать, что ему делать в данном отрезке времени. Особенно скучно было сейчас. Кажется, это путешествие во времени слишком затянулось, и не следовало ожидать быстрых результатов.

— Сэм, очнись! — вдруг прошептал Эл. — Ты почему не пошёл на станцию с Хагридом? Тебе нужно помочь одной девочке. Когда умерла мама, она начала болеть и к концу шестого курса будет страдать пограничным расстройством личности. Только тебе в силах ей помочь!

— Помочь? — встрепенулся Сэм. — Я готов! Кто она?

— Луна Лавгуд, вот она. За столом Райвенкло. Поторопись!

Сэм совершенно не ощущал себя глупым, когда вскочил и быстрым шагом направился к Луне. Райвенкловцы с удивлением обратили на него своё внимание. Более того, вся школа обратилась в слух, когда Сэм заговорил, к счастью, негромко:

— Здравствуй, Луна. Я Гарри Поттер. Давай дружить? Я приглашаю тебя после ужина в нашу гостиную. Придёшь?

У Луны мечтательный взгляд сменился на заинтересованный. Ее большие голубые глаза выдавали глубокий ум и наблюдательность. Сэм мог бы сказать, что она обладает паранормальными способностями, но ведь все здесь присутствующие были волшебниками, не так ли?

— Здравствуй, Гарри. Я рада стать твоим другом. Присоединяйся к нашему столу.

И Сэм кивнул. По Большому залу пронеслись шепотки. Неслыханно, что гриффиндорец садился за один стол с воронятами. Но миссия Сэма была важнее мнения кого бы то ни было. Даже директора. Дамблдор уставился испытывающим взором на Сэма, но тот отвернулся. Он не собирался обсуждать собственное поведение на пиру.

События потекли собственным чередом. Распределяющая шляпа спела свою песню, затем последовала перекличка и распределение, и наконец слово взял Дамблдор. Он представил нового учителя по ЗОТИ и перешёл к объявлениям. Но закончить ему не дали. Представленная им профессор Амбридж, вышла из-за стола с едва слышным «кхм, кхм».

Сэм с неудовольствием понаблюдал за новым учителем и отметил, что она ужасна. Гадливая похотливая улыбочка, толстые пальцы с перстнями, безразмерная талия внушали одно отвращение. Тоненький голос никак не мог подходить к жабе, он мог конкурировать с дискантом известного певца. Но увы, внешность напрочь убивала очарование голосом. Кроме того, его интонации настолько были безжизненные и сухие, что лишь опытный легимиллент мог преодолеть сонливость и скуку. Сэм мог восхититься актёрским мастерством неведомой Амбридж, только оно было наоборот. Убить спор нудной интонацией, значит обрести контроль над разговором, значит, победить оппонента. Скольких «очаровала» Амбридж, было неизвестно, но масштаб ошеломляющий. Вся школа обратилась к разговорам совершенно не вовремя и не обращала внимание, что она может многое потерять в битве с министерским работником.

Сэм внимательно слушал, но ходивший между рядами Эл, комментировал наиболее удачные реплики. Сэм усмехался над его шутками, прикрывая рот ладонью. Казалось со стороны, что ему скучно, но никогда ещё Эл не был так возбужден и не размахивал руками.

— Представляешь эту красавицу? У нее лягушки на завтрак, на обед запеканка из лапок, на ужин она их ест сырыми! Вот была у меня француженка, она обожала лапки в кляре. А как она любила вишню! И заворачивала вишневую веточку в узелок. Ты представляешь, на что способен был её язык. Сэм, ты смеёшься? Не выдавай себя! Мне кажется, она здесь неспроста. Пойду поищу на нее компромат. Надеюсь, Умник раздобудет что-нибудь на Амбридж, — и исчез.

Сэм улыбнулся и заметил улыбку Луны.

— Ты понял, что она говорила? — спросила она.

— О вмешательстве Министерства магии в дела Хогвартса.

Райвенкловцы встретили его реплику одобрительным хмыканьем и ворчанием.

— Опять нормального ЗОТИ не будет.

— Лучше бы ты молчал!

— Во всем виноват Поттер!

— Я ничего не сделал! — запротестовал Сэм.

— А как же! Боролся с Волдемортом!

— Лучше б тебя хвосторога съела на первом задании.

Сэм сделал себе зарубку узнать, что же произошло в конце прошлого учебного года. Был не просто поединок с Волдемортом, что-то еще. Надо поднять подшивки газет. Узнать все школьные годы Гарри Поттера, ошибки и недочёты. Осталось всё исправить и наконец-то избавиться от недружелюбия одноклассников. Незаметно Сэм повеселел. Когда появилась еда, он положил себе куриное крылышко и горошек. Жареный картофель перебивал все запахи, но Сэм его не любил, зато съел пирог с патокой на десерт.

Когда закончился ужин, Сэм подхватил Луну за локоть, как заправский джентльмен, и они отправились в гостиную Гриффиндора. Он не заметил, что Рон и Гермиона были ошеломлены. Но ненадолго. Сэма и Луну догнал Рон, хлопнул по плечу и заорал:

— Гарри, как ты можешь? Мы же твои друзья. Мы, а не эта Полумна!

— Давайте дружить вместе! Или ты, Рон, думаешь, что я твоя ручная зверушка?

Сэм испытал приступ раздражения. Что за недалёкий Рон!

— Ты ревнуешь или завидуешь? — спросил он. — Когда решишь, что тебе нужны друзья, приходи в библиотеку. Это место, где читают и делают уроки.

Девочки хихикнули, а багровый Рон убежал.

— Подуется пару дней и вернётся обратно, — уверенно произнес Сэм.

— Надеюсь, — ответила Гермиона. — Идём, Луна. Спать ещё рано.

Сэм ощущал себя странно. Какое-то покалывание между лопаток. Он обернулся, и увидел Амбридж и Малфоя. Первая улыбалась, а нахмуренный Малфой прошел мимо. Сэму показалось утром, что учиться снова в школе скучно. Но все события в школе вертелись вокруг него, и любое его решение влияло на всех школьников и профессоров. Более того, он предполагал, и на весь волшебный мир. Главное, не ошибиться и делать всё так, как советует компьютер. И держаться подальше от неприятностей.

Всё изменилось после первого урока Защиты. Точнее, наоборот, он сделал все, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание.

— До сих пор вы этот предмет изучали довольно фрагментарно и бессистемно, — заявила профессор Амбридж, разглядывая пятикурсников, как под микроскопом. Сэм заметил, что взгляд Амбридж постоянно возвращался к нему. Он не понимал, почему вызывает у нее неоднозначные чувства, отчего хотелось вымыть руки с мылом. Неприятная личность.

— Прошу найти в учебнике пятую страницу и прочитать первую главу — «Основа для начинающих». Без лишних разговоров.

Глава была чрезвычайно скучной, но Сэму было не привыкать к сложностям. Он достал перо, чернильницу и пергамент. Принялся конспектировать главу, осмысливая прочитанное. Спустя несколько минут руки подняла половина класса, и лишь Сэм был поглощён заданием. Последовала перепалка с Амбридж, которая заявила, что они выполнят практическую часть экзамена под присмотром комиссии.

— Разве мы не должны готовиться к тому, что нас ждёт? — возмущенно спросил Рон.

— Да, мы должны готовиться, — прогудел весь класс.

— Кому придет в голову нападать на детей? — спросила профессор Амбридж медовым голосом.

— Ну… Тёмным тварям, оборотням, даже Волдеморту… — нестройным бубнежом ответил класс.

Профессор Амбридж встала и приняла охотничью стойку.

— Вам сказали, что вероятный тёмный волшебник воскрес из мертвых. Но это ложь!

— Волдеморт! — воскликнул Рон.

«До чего же тупая храбрость, — подумал Сэм. — Зачем лезть на рожон?»

— Гарри с ним дрался! — кипятился Рон. — Скажи всем!

Только сейчас окружающие заметили, что Сэм спокойно конспектирует учебник.

— Гарри!

Вдруг наступила звенящая тишина. Гриффиндорцы ожидали ответа от Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Даже Амбридж уставилась на Сэма своими водянистыми глазками.

Сэм сердито захлопнул учебник. Он не собирался отлынивать от заданий, и ему в голову пришла идея. В конце концов, Сэм был гением, создавшим Умника, а компьютер никогда не ошибался в сборе информации. Он действовал согласно полученной информации от Эла.

— Профессор Амбридж, может, вы сможете проводить индивидуальные практические задания? Я плачу сто галлеонов за каждый урок. Вот!

Он вытащил из рюкзака мешочек с деньгами. Как раз тот самый случай, когда планы не работают, только импровизация.

— Мистер Поттер, что вы позволяете? — взвизгнула она. — Министр Фадж…

—… слишком мало вам платит, — продолжил Сэм. — В школе шестьсот учеников, в неделю проходят три-четыре урока ЗОТИ. Представьте, сколько вы заработаете к концу года!

— Отработка! — заорала Амбридж. Ее лицо покрылось розовыми пятнами от возмущения.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сэм. — Значит, двести.

Гермиона распахнула глаза от удивления и восторга одновременно. Стараясь особо не думать, что двести галлеонов — это слишком дорого за одно практическое задание, она достала свои карманные деньги за полгода.

— Я тоже плачу! — громко заявила Гермиона. — Можете внести меня в список?

Рон приуныл. Он-то и пять галлеонов в руках не держал, только кнаты и сикли. Другие стали раздумывать, где бы достать такую неподьемную сумму денег.

— У меня есть диадема с бриллиантами, — заявила Парвати. — Я принесу её вам вечером, профессор Амбридж.

— Я продам свои запонки, — вздохнул Невилл, — они мне от деда достались… А пока у меня есть сто пятьдесят галлеонов.

— Можно чеком? — спросил Дин Томас, но Амбридж выскочила в коридор серо-буро-малиновая от гнева.

Гриффиндорцы быстро забыли о неурядицах с практикой и громко обсуждали, сколько уроков практики они себе смогут позволить.

— Гарри, ты — гений! — восхищённо проговорила Гермиона.

— Это ещё не всё, — скромно ответил Сэм. — Рон, не огорчайся. Ты прекрасно играешь в шахматы. Подумай, что будет дальше?

Какую-то минуту Рон усиленно думал и хлопнул себя по лбу. На лице заиграла неуверенная улыбка. Он выгреб всю мелочь из кармана и выложил на учительский стол.

— Невилл, я тебе добавлю, не трогай запонки. Потом меня научишь!

— Ну уж нет! — решился Невилл. — Я тебе помогу.

На учительском столе быстро выросла кучка монет разного калибра. Пока появилась Амбридж с директором Дамблдором, стол был готов накрениться от обилия материальных ценностей.

— Я требую наказать этого проходимца Поттера! — возмущалась она. — Он сорвал урок. Если это повторится снова…

Дамблдор нахмурился, но тут же улыбнулся.

— Может, проведешь урок, Долорес? Научишь ребят Экспеллиармусу, а Гарри атакующим заклинаниям. Он очень способный мальчик.

— Ни за что, — припечатала Амбридж. — Он сошел с ума!

— Все же, я думаю, тебе стоит провести нормальный урок, Долорес, — и ушёл.

Амбридж чуть-чуть не дымилась и не лопалась, как перезревшая дыня или арбуз. Она уставилась на Сэма. Тот даже не пожал плечами.

— Итак, — произнесла Амбридж своим самым опасным тоном.

Урок прошёл плодотворно. Куча денег с упрёком лежала на учительском столе. Более того, к вечеру она выросла, так как некоторые ученики добавили по несколько монет. Даже Малфой подкинул деньжат Амбридж. Она же долго думала, что это значит и что делать с деньгами.

Лишь к вечеру она сбросила оцепенение от размышлений. Вывод из происходящего вырисовывался неутешительный, и он очень, очень ей не понравился. Когда она вышла на ужин, Снейп положил перед ней мешочек с золотом.

— Долорес, у тебя финансовые трудности? — усмехнулся он с презрением. — Я тебе помогу.

— Я тоже, — надменно произнесла Минерва Макгонагалл и положила перед ней такой же мешочек.

Когда даже Филч раскошелился на несколько золотых, Амбридж поняла, что её министерской карьере конец. И не потому, что слишком много людей узнали о её жадности и скупости, а потому что слишком многим людям придётся накладывать Обиливиэйт.


	7. Глава 7, в которой всплывают крестражи

Новая информация от Эла совершенно не радовала. Способ вызвать духа из потустороннего мира — это нечто из области фантастики. Не менее чем изобретение Умника. Возможно, для этого мира воскрешение мертвых привычно, и не вызывает затруднений, но что делать с крестражами? Логичней всего было воскресить мятущиеся души и посмотреть, что из этого получится. Но семь Волдемортов… Дамблдор не выдержал бы нашествия семи Тёмных лордов, хотя Сэм с удовольствием потренировался бы в поединках. К сожалению, времени у Сэма было не так уж много, пусть он и так непривычно долго здесь задержался. Ему нравилось волшебство и всё, что с ним связано. Квиддич, уроки, профессора и ученики. Много интересного и так мало времени. Умник и так непривычно долго держит в этом времени и этой части реальности. Возможно, он хочет устроить Сэму отпуск? Отпуск, где гоблины преподают Чары, великаны тренируют гиппогрифов, мётлы летают без двигателя, волшебники телепортируются, простите, аапарируют, зелья ставят на ноги за три дня, а сам он мифический Избранный!

Эл долго изучал информацию Умника о крестражах, которые предстояло найти и уничтожить. Данные не радовали. Сэм, то есть Гарри, должен уничтожить крестражи магией, которую Сэм, несмотря на выдающиеся способности, плохо понимал. Сэм полагался на интуицию и удачу — верхушку знаний.

— Крестражи можно уничтожить Адским огнём или ядом василиска, — прочёл Эл вслух. — Остальные способы ведут к тому, что крестражи наберут силу и притянутся к ближайшему живому объекту, имеющему сознание.

Сэм встрепенулся.

— Любому живому объекту? Интересно.

Сэм в кои то веки находился в спальне мальчиков один. Рыжий Рон, приставучий друг Гарри Поттера, пошёл на квиддичное поле смотреть, как тренируются Гриффиндорцы. Он хотел попробовать себя в роли вратаря в следующем году и, соответственно, больше летал и мотал на ус комментарии капитана Анджелины Джонсон. Дин Томас и Симус Финниган направились на кухню. Невилл долго торчал в спальне и читал Зельеварение. Он не отчаивался, когда зелье на уроке взрывалось, и полагался на хорошее знание теории, он надеялся перебороть страх перед профессором Снейпом. Наконец и он ушёл прогуляться.

Итак Сэм был один и спокойно общался со своим напарником.

— Я никак не привыкну, что ты — не ты, — признался вдруг Эл. — Тот мальчишка…

— Гарри Поттер, — подсказал Сэм.

— Он такой дикий и недоверчивый, — ответил Эл. — Сидит у себя в комнате, ни с кем не говорит, кроме одной Сэмми Джо.

— Она его очаровала? — спросил Сэм.

— Более того, он ходит за ней хвостиком, не замечая очевидного.

— Чего же?  
— Гарри скучает по Гермионе и Хогвартсу, хотя с ним обходятся несладко здесь. Я прочитал полное досье и с ужасом узнал, сколько раз угрожали его жизни.

— Да, — кивнул Сэм. — Особенно Волдеморт.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Эл. — Убивать Волдеморта?

— Нет, конечно! — возразил Сэм. — Моим принципам претит мысль об убийстве. Даже самого отпетого злодея.

— Вижу настоящего Сэма Беккета, — тепло улыбнулся Эл.

— Ни одно человеческое существо не должно убивать другое. Это неправильно. А что если…

Сэм ухватил мысль за хвост.

— А что если крестражи Волдеморта поместить в акромантулов? — спросил Сэм. — Пусть живут в Запретном лесу. Насколько я представляю, Волдеморт не озаботился потомками, предпочитая собственное клонирование. Таким образом, сохранится вид редчайших пауков и разумные их представители будут контролировать популяцию.

— Отличная идея! — воскликнул Эл. — Только сначала…

— Сначала эти крестражи надо найти, — подхватил Сэм. — Список есть?

Эл щёлкнул пальцем по экрану смартфона.

— Да, есть. Нелёгкая работёнка тебя ждёт.

— Меня? — хмыкнул Сэм. — Я из Хогвартса ни ногой. Пусть Снейп вместе с Сириусом развлекаются. Они опытные волшебники и разбираются в Тёмных искусствах.

— Тоже верно, — согласился Эл. — Но как ты им скажешь?

— Так и скажу. Напрямую.

— Они тебе могут не поверить.

— Добавлю, что Дамблдор мне сообщил, полагая, что именно я буду их уничтожать. Ведь так?

— Логично, — Эл одобрительно кивнул головой. — Они будут возмущены, что Дамблдор сваливает на ребёнка непосильную ношу, и сами возьмутся за дело.

— Гарри, с кем ты разговариваешь? — забежала в комнату Гермиона. — Я везде тебя ищу. Почему ты не на квиддичном поле? Ты же ловец!

— Дайте передышку, — поморщился Сэм. — До ближайшего матча два месяца.

— Ладно, — сощурилась Гермиона. — Так и скажи Джонсон, что в ее первый капитанский год команда гриффиндорцев проиграет не только Слизерину, но и Хаффлпафу.

Сэм со стоном снял очки и протер их собственной рубашкой.

— Иду, так тому и быть, — проворчал он и полез в сундук за метлой.

Но на тренировку он опоздал.  
Анджелина раскраснелась и толковала что-то близнецам о их шуточках на поле. Затем она отправилась в Больничное крыло, так как синяк раскрасил половину её лица. А Рон, слишком задумчивый для полноценной тренировки, нёс потрёпанную метлу в замок. Он не играл, да и не мог, не будучи членом команды, скорее мешал, пытаясь постичь стратегию игры Анджелины. Придётся покупать ему новую метлу. Сэм сочувствовал его потере.

Поскольку все с поля ушли, то и Сэм не решился сам летать. Во-первых, темнело, во-вторых, страх перед высотой был ещё силён. Он никак не мог забыть летний полёт над Лондоном, а виражи ловца мог только представить. Они вызывали тошнотворную тревогу и слабость в коленях. Сэм надеялся, что покинет эту реальность раньше, сам состоится первый квиддичный матч с Хаффлпафом.

Сэм оставил метлу в спальне и отправился в слизеринские подземелья. Вначале путь перерезала Анджелина, прорычав, что на следующую тренировку притащит Гарри за шкирку, затем в подземельях за руку схватил Малфой.

— Поттер, перепутал верх с низом? Здесь не Гриффиндорская башня. Топай отсюда!

Сэм аккуратно вытащил из захвата свою руку.

— Малфой, не твое дело. Хотя можешь сообщить декану, что я буду у него в личных апартаментах. Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

— О чём? — заржали слизеринцы Крэбб и Гойл. — О подштанниках Мерлина? Или об исподнем Кровавого барона?

Сэм терпеть не мог насмешек. Не желая связываться с идиотами, он обошёл их и решительно отправился по своим делам к Снейпу.

Ему долго не открывали. Когда же Северус открыл, то неформальный вид в чёрной рубашке с закатанными рукавами Сэма слегка озадачил.

— Заходи, — буркнул он. — Сириус тоже здесь.

Расслабленный Сириус пил вино, но мгновенно вскочил, завидев крестника. Мгновенно соорудил сливочное пиво и орешки в вазочке.

— Никто не скажет, что я негостеприимный хозяин, — улыбнулся Сириус. — Привет! — и обнял Сэма, что аж рёбра затрещали. — Какие-то новости?

Сэм открыл рот и закрыл. Его версия событий корректировалась на ходу. Запинаясь через слово, будто ему не хватает обычного лексикона подростка, Сэм рассказал байку о сне с крестражами Волдеморта. Двое мужчин переглянулись и нахмурились. Они отражали друг друга.

— Всё это очень странно, — прокомментировал Сириус, — но очень похоже на правду.

— Я знаю Альбуса, — прорычал Северус. — Он никогда не кладёт все яйца в одну корзину. Наверняка он думал, что Гарри будет сам расхлёбывать последствия действий Волдеморта.

— Сэм, Альбус Дамблдор должен был умереть в следующем году летом, — возник Эл со своим смартфоном, — но ты меняешь будущее прямо сейчас. Он умрет через два года.

— Поэтому предлагаю сначала обыскать дом Волдеморта, — произнёс Сэм. — Наверняка он спрятал один крестраж там.

Сириус и Северус уставились на него с непониманием. Внезапно Сириус хмыкнул.

— Ну конечно! Даже Волдеморту надо было где-то жить.

— Будьте осторожны! — воскликнул Сэм, когда двое его опекунов встали на ноги, намереваясь немедленно уходить.

— Сэм, ты должен идти с ними, иначе Сириус умрёт! — запаниковал Эл.

Сэм побежал за ними.

— Не ходи за нами, — глухо произнёс Северус. — Это опасно.

Но Сэм не слушал. Он упорно шёл за ними, не обращая внимания на смешки и шепотки школьников, идущих навстречу и сзади.

— Я вам нужен, — бормотал Сэм. — Без меня вы не справитесь.

Был вечер после ужина, и у Сэма было времени около двух часов до отбоя.

— Гарри, не иди за нами.

— Я вам нужен!

— Сэм, скажи только одно слово — серпентарго, — выскочил как чертик из табакерки Эл и тут же исчез.

— Серпентарго, — выдохнул Сэм, и Сириус с Северусом переглянулись.

— Ты прав, — наконец сказал Сириус, — там могут быть змеиные ловушки. Насколько мы, члены ордена Феникса, знаем, Волдеморт родился в семье змееустов.

Сэм был рад, что ему придётся контролировать процесс изъятия крестражей. Он предпочёл бы всё сделать самому, но волшебство не подчинялось ему в полной мере. Разум учёного и обладателя нескольких докторских диссертаций был довольно прагматичен и уравновешен, чтобы воспринимать волшебство на веру. Только четкая последовательность действий могла привести к результатам. Именно поэтому он схватил за руку Северуса, и они втроём аппарировали, как только покинули территорию Хогвартса.

Темнота была хоть глаз выколи. Сэм невольно поежился. Место вызывало иррациональный страх и беспокойство.

— Это Литтл-Хэнглтон, — тихо сказал Северус. — Городок, где родился Том Риддл. Твоё счастье, Гарри, что ты сам не полезешь в пасть змее. Это слишком опасно.

— Думаю, с ней можно договориться, — пробормотал Сэм. — Иначе я не знаю, что делать.

Сириус выпустил огненный шар, который освещал им местность вокруг. Северус не рискнул выпускать ещё один, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Так они и шли, ожидая с каждой стороны нападения. Темнота была им союзником. Вряд ли бы они избежали встречи с полицией или зеваками, так как все трое были одеты в теплые мантии.

Внезапно Сириус с воплем провалился сквозь землю. Сэм подбежал к дыре и крикнул:

— Сириус, ты живой?

Послышались ругательства, какая-то возня и шорохи. Сэм от волнения забыл заклинание света, но Северус, конечно, был опытнее, и свет залил всё вокруг.

— Ты нашёл домик Гонтов?

— Кажется, да, — промычал Сириус. — Мордред, я ногу подвернул.

— Вылезай оттуда, — приказал Северус.

— Я змей не боюсь, — засмеялся Сириус. — Гарри, спускайся, поможешь.

— Спущусь я, — заявил категорически Северус. — Я специалист по магическим ловушкам и замкам.

Сэм не остался в стороне и тоже спустился.

— Ты чувствуешь что-то, Гарри? — спросил Сириус. — Здесь жутко.

— Все загадки и тайны можно объяснить эмпирическим путем, — прошептал Сэм.  
— Это всего лишь темнота так действует.

Сэм успокаивал сам себя, потому что тоже чувствовал неприятный холодок между лопатками.

Внезапно за спиной Сириуса возникла тень, и Сэм на автомате крикнул:

— Не трогай Сириуса! Он мой защитник.

С удивлением Сэм отметил, что из его глотки вырвалось змеиное шипение. Его сознание разделилось. Он одновременно воспринимал людей как друзей и врагов, защитников и желающих позариться на чужое имущество.

— Я не трону твоих родственников, — прошипела змея. — Что же ты хочешь?

— Мне нужно кольцо, — нашёлся Сэм. — Я точно знаю, что оно здесь.

— Хорошо, я найду его, — прошипела змея и заскользила меж камней. Через пять минут она прошептала: — Здесь, — и исчезла в стене.

Сэм постучал по нише, где было спрятано кольцо, вытащил неплотно прилегающий камень и за ним — свою находку. Шкатулку он даже не открывал, настолько она была неприятной вещью.

Двое его помощников только переглядывались. Лишь выйдя на свежий воздух, они заговорили:

— Это невероятно! Змея могла меня укусить, хоть я и прожил в семье змей. Гарри, признаю, ты спас мне жизнь! — сказал Сириус.

— Это было чертовски опасно и глупо! — добавил Северус. — Не стоило копаться здесь.

— Уходим! — шепнул Сэм. — Сюда кто-то идёт.

Мужчины переглянулись. Но уловка Сэма сработала. Никому из них не хотелось попасться на глаза. Северус взял за руку Сэма, и они аппарировали к Хогвартсу.

Сэма стошнило после такого перемещения. Он мог почти что согласиться, что путешествие на метлах намного гуманнее.

— Идём быстрее, Гарри! — поторопил Сириус. — Нужно показать найденный крестраж Дамблдору.

Внезапно появился Эл, чрезвычайно возбуждённый, и размахивал руками.

— Нельзя кольцо показывать Дамблдору, Сэм! Он сегодня умрёт!

— Нельзя крестраж нести в Хогвартс! Сириус, сделайте что-нибудь! — заорал Сэм. — Я не прощу себе, если кто-нибудь умрёт из-за нашей глупой ошибки.

Сириус долго раздумывал и наконец решился.

— Это самая глупая вещь, которую я сейчас сделаю. Я ещё об этом пожалею. Адеско файр!

На всю округу раздался душераздирающий вой. Сэм от ужаса закрыл уши. Но и глазам было не лучше. Яркий беспощадный огонь вырвался из палочки Сириуса и перекинулся на шкатулку. Более того, загорелись трава и кустарники, росшие неподалёку.

— Надо погасить огонь! — сказал Северус и стал сбивать пламя.

Сириус ничем не мог помочь, он только наблюдал, чтоб шкатулка сгорела дотла. Его внезапно покинули все силы.

— Господи помилуй! — воскликнул атеист Эл. — Да тут все сгорит к чёртовой бабушке! Сэм, что стоишь? Вызывай подмогу! Хогсмид разнесёт в клочья!

И Сэм побежал так быстро, насколько смог. Он нашёл Филча и Макгонагалл и торопливо сообщил, что видел, как горит Хогсмид. Макгонагалл резво побежала вслед за Сэмом, а Филч поспешил за подмогой.

Пламя тушили всеобщими силами, помогали профессора Хогвартса и жители Хогсмида. Самые невероятные слухи поползли по школе. Стали говорить, что на Хогвартс напал сам Волдеморт, что он взял в заложники деревушку, и вся Британия в опасности.  
Сэм, чрезвычайно встревоженный, долго не мог заснуть. Дамблдор решил провести расследование. Утром прибыла Рита Скитер. Но больше всего убила реакция Амбридж, решившая, что именно на министра магии собирался напасть Волдеморт и наилучший способ — это взять в заложники учеников Хогвартса.

Лишь сам виновник «торжества» спокойно сидел в Блэк-хаусе и пил утренний чай. Кричер испек и подал теплые булочки. Принюхиваясь к ауре хозяина, он почтительно сказал:

— Хозяин Сириус — настоящий тёмный волшебник. Хозяйка Вальбурга гордилась бы своим сыном.

— Кричер, только не говори мне сейчас о матушке. Мне хотелось бы знать, почему Сэм решил, что кольцо навредит Дамблдору?

Он ещё не знал, что рано утром на рассвете Сэм встал и, надев мантию-невидимку, исследовал место Адского огня. В золе, оставшейся после шкатулки, он нашёл странный камень с вырезанным непонятным символом. Камень не сгорел в Адском пламени, была уничтожена только оправа, и именно поэтому он был чрезвычайно загадочен.

Сэм был спокоен. Пусть небольшую, но весьма ощутимую часть миссии он выполнил. Дамблдор был жив и, как сообщил Эл, он проживёт ещё тридцать семь лет. Он воспитает ещё целое поколение школьников Хогвартса.

— Но это ещё не всё, — вздохнул Эл. — Нужно спасти Сириуса и что-то сделать со Снейпом. Им всё ещё угрожает опасность. В конце года…

— Я не собираюсь торчать здесь целый год! — возмутился Сэм.

— И не придётся, — хладнокровно заявил Эл. — Тебе нужно попасть в Азкабан и освободить семью Лестрейнджей. Именно они помогут тебе со следующим крестражем — чашей Хельги Хаффлпаф.

Сэм задумался. Ещё больше вопросов возникло в его голове. Как справиться с безумной фанаткой Беллатрисой Лестрейндж? Как влезть в доверие к Пожирателям смерти? Неужели придётся грабить банк Гринготтс? Как избежать внимания Дамблдора? И как, чёрт побери, избавиться от крестража в голове Гарри Поттера?

Хорошо, что у Сэма есть союзники и единомышленники — Сириус Блэк и Северус Снейп. Как взрослые тёмные волшебники они прекрасно могли помочь. Не привлекать же малолетних друзей Гарри Поттера — Рона и Гермиону. Сэм не собирался подвергать их опасности. Он не позволит. Пусть у детей будет нормальное детство. Без убийств, войны и предательства. Без Волдеморта.

Но на последний вопрос Сэму ещё предстояло найти ответ.


End file.
